Egyptian Dreams
by Dragon n Desidera
Summary: (SethxAtemu, SetoxAtemu) Seto somehow winds up in Ancient Egypt and meets the Pharaoh and High Priest. What happens when Seto falls in love with the same person as the High Priest does? (complete)
1. Chapter 1

Dragon: Hello! This is mine and Desidera's first attempt at a co-written story! And we just wanted to fill you in on some stuff. First off this is a Yaoi fic with Seto/Atemu and Seth/Atemu pairings. So if you don't like it hit the back button now and shame on you for not liking this pair! Isn't that right Desidera?

Desidera: Hi! That's all correct. So what else is there for me to say? I'm very proud to be able to write a fic together with you, Dragon. And I hope people will like it.

Dragon: -blushes- Thanks and same for me! This takes place after Battle City and before the Doma Arc. Oh! Please read and review!

Dragon & Desidera: We don't own the characters of course...though it would be nice. One of us would get Seto and the other would get Seth and we'd swap Atemu and Bakura.... hentai smile Ah, uhm, sorry, got carried away. So let's just start.

* * *

Dim flames flickered silently along the stonewalls, barely lighting the way, shadows were dancing eerily. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the dark, quiet hallway, as a reminder to the person that he was alone He couldn't remember how he had got here; all he remembered was going over his latest program in his office.Sapphire eyes, narrowed and hardened, searched for an ending to this place only to come to an expansive room, filled with more light than the hallway. Carvings of ancient creatures littered the walls and the flames that illuminated the area gave an almost magical glow to them. They seemed to dance in front of him, as is enticing him further into the room.

Slowly, he made his way to the center to stand just in front of a beautifully carved stone tablet. At the top were three impressive but deadly creatures he instantly recognized as the same ones as on the three god cards. Below it was a carving of his own blue eyes white dragon in battle mode to face off against his rival's own dark magician. Palms out, the priest and pharaoh were also carved facing each other, in an intricate design of battle, their rival proceeding his own against the one that looked like the pharaoh.

A certain fascination captured him, staring at the last remnant of an ancient world that had once been as real as the one he was living in. The last time he had seen this he hadn't allowed himself to feel anything else than annoyance at Isis for talking about all that magic crap and stealing his precious time...but alone in here, the flames dancing in his eyes, it was different.

With a hand that didn't seem to belong to his body, he reached out to trace the design of his own look-a-like. Once his fingers and eyes lingered on the palm of the priest, a bright, blinding light engulfed him and plunged him into darkness.

* * *

"Ahh" 

A small moan escaped his dry lips even before he had opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell, and his body felt like it was burning. But he wasn't the person to give in to pain, so he forced his eyes open.

"Ah!"

He shrank back. Spots were dancing before his closed eyes, the faint memory of the blinding white light he had just been faced with. Gathering all his strength he managed to roll away from the source of the light, then, very carefully he tried opening his eyes again.

Multi colored grains of sand surrounded him and he chanced a quick look around. Above him the sky was of a blue so deep he had never seen before. And where the sand met the sky the still air was trembling with heat, blurring his view.

He buried his hand in the hot sand, letting it run through his fingers, and disbelievingly had to admit the obvious.

He was in the desert and Japan was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to kill that shrimp, I just know he had something to do with this." Seto muttered as he carefully got to his feet. Taking another look around, he spied a darken object off in the distance. Taking a chance he headed off in that direction.

Hours seemed to pass as he wondered through the scorching desert. The blazing sun was already setting in the west and a slight chill hovered over the land. Seto shivered unwillingly and put his white trench coat back on that he had taken off earlier. By now he was dragging his feet, thirst had set in, and his stomach churned and grumbled at the lack of food in it. All in all, he felt like shit.

Soon the object he was heading towards came into view, and Seto stood dumbstruck at the edge of the city he had just entered.

Everything was made of stone and there was barely any wood seen. The people that were walking around wore nothing but thin white cloth and sandals. The women were caring woven baskets, and most of the younger children were running around naked. Fire was the only source of light that lit up the sand covered street. Horses and camels were gathered at what seemed like a public watering hole.

Trying to figure exactly what was going on, and where he was, Seto walked further into the city, sapphire colored eyes darted back and forth taking in all the strange and unfamiliar sights. The copper colored people at first ignored him that is until he made it further into the stone city. That's when all hell broke loose.

Seto caught a white blur before he was knocked down. Cursing, he pushed the person off of him, only to be shocked at what he saw. Standing in front of him, brushing himself off was a white haired man, with dark skin and a strange scar under his right eye.

"Bakura?"

The man looked up and looked shocked for a second before his brown eyes narrowed.

"I don't know how you got in front of me Priest, but I'll be damned if you're going to take me back to those dungeons." Bakura growled and turned to leave, when Seto grabbed his arm.

"You're not leaving till you tell me what I'm doing here and why the hell your wearing a skirt! I want answers!"

He jerked his arm free from Seto's grasp and spit at his shoes, "I don't know what your getting at, but I think you've finally lost it. I guess the almighty Pharaoh has finally knocked your head against wall one too many times High Priest Seth."

Seto was about to retort when they both suddenly realized that they had been surrounded durning their little get together. Each man was pointing either a spear or sword at them, daring either one of them to move. Seto and Bakura both growled at the newcomers, but the highly trained men were not fazed. And there in front of them the circle of men parted and a man stepped into view.

Seto's eyes widened, his mouth fell open, but no sound would come out of it. In the middle of an enormous and painfully real city, surrounded by armed men, the stars slowly conquering the darkening sky, he stood like a frozen sculpture in front of someone or something that looked exactly like him!

Time seemed to stop as suddenly everything was quiet and no one moved, while Seto's eyes were still boring holes in equally shocked blue ones. Then, all of a sudden, Bakura moved, trying to take the chance.

"Don't let him get away!" both blue-eyed man cried at exactly the same time, in exactly the same tone of voice, commanding and chilling. Their heads snapped back to each other instantly, their bodies visibly preparing for defense, masking their faces with indifference.

The guard men had managed to hold Bakura, although it took four men to keep him from moving.

Seto, who despite his calm appearance felt a lot like panicking, turned to the white haired man, grabbed his tunic and hissed, "What the hell happened? Do you have something to do with this? Tell me, where is Yugi?"

But before Bakura could answer spears surrounded Seto again and one of the men was stepping forward to drag him back from Bakura. Of course, no one did that to Seto Kaiba. He landed on his butt a few feet away, Seto again facing his look alike with blazing eyes.

Ten guards prepared to launch themselves at Seto, but their commander with Seto's eyes and hair raised his hand. "Stop," he commanded. Then pointed to the struggling Bakura and asked Seto, "You know his name. Are you his ally, his companion? If not, prove it"

Seto drew himself up to his full height, which didn't help much, as the other was just as tall. He pointed to the guards next to himself. "He spit at my feet just a minute ago. They saw it. So what the hell do you think?"

The other still looked suspicious, but then Bakura tried once more to knock the living hell out of the guard holding him, so the blue-eyed man decided quickly.

"Take Bakura, bind his hands and legs and bring him to the palace. You –"He glanced back at Seto, "will follow me, in the name of the pharaoh. Or I'll let you be tied up as well."

"Just dare to try that", Seto threatened, but the other just turned and walked after his guards, who carried a cursing Bakura.

Seto's eyes narrowed. He didn't like this one bit. But there was nowhere else to go, and he desperately wanted to know what had happened to him.'Only one way to find out' he thought to himself before he reluctantly followed.

They made quite an unusual appearance, Seto mused, as they walked through the crowded streets. A group of armed man, carrying something thrashing, shouting and white, lead by a tall blue-eyed commander in a skirt, followed by his exact copy in a trench coat.

No wonder people were staring.

Seto followed his look-a-like into a magnificent stone building. Many layers of beautiful white marble and gold shone their brilliance against the torches dancing lights. Many guards lined the hallway as they walked further inside. Slowly the sounds of Bakura seemed to lessen, almost as if he finally figured out it was hopeless to fight anymore, either that or he was planning something.

Soon they reached two huge, beautifully carved wooden doors guarded by several Egyptians facing forward as if they were seeing something Seto could not. Wordlessly, two of them opened up both doors and the look-a-like walked in with his head held high sneering at all the others that were lined up against the walls. Seto was intrigued that all of them had their heads low as if their sandaled feet were the most interesting thing in the room. He was so busy looking at them that he almost failed to notice that his captor had stopped and was bent down on one knee. Seto looked at him with rage in his eyes. How could someone one that looked just like him kneel before anyone? It was an insult to him. After all Seto Kaiba bowed to no one. Well that is until he was knocked to his knees by a spear from one of his 'escorts' and from the noise behind him it seemed Bakura had the same thing done to him.

There was a growl beside him and then the words "You will bow before our beloved Pharaoh!" rang through his head.

'Pharaoh? Oh hell.' Kaiba looked up and there before him was a sight he'd never thought he would ever see.

Several feet in front of him was a golden throne lined with jewels and rich crimson cloth. But what got his blood pressure up was who was sitting on the throne. There sitting before him was a more tanned, taller, older, prouder, more exotic looking Yugi Motou. Where as Yugi was short and pale with wide child like amethyst colored eyes that held an innocence that made you feel guilty for even breathing around him. But this man had bronzed skin that stretched over well defined muscles, an aura of immense power and confidence, and the most intoxicating pair of ruby red eyes that were lined with long lashes and kohl.

Seto's breath was taken away as he looked upon this version of Yugi and suddenly all those visions Isis and Battle City had shown him came crashing back to him. This couldn't be the same Pharaoh that Yugi said shared his body could it? He didn't have time to reflect on it for his copy started to speak.

"Pharaoh, I'm sorry for the intrusion but I thought you should know about this as soon as possible. We have caught the King of Thieves again and his accomplice."

"WHAT?! I told you I'm not a part of whatever it is he did!" Seto's outcry was rewarded with a spear digging in his throat and a growl from his look-a-like.

"You will not speak in the presence of the Pharaoh unless he demands it and how dare you look upon the embodiment of god! You are not worthy!"

"Seth, there is no need for that, he obviously doesn't know our laws for he is clearly not of Egypt. His skin is too pale and his clothing is of a material I've never seen before. Tell me where are you from?"

Seto gritted his teeth with anger, how dare this Seth talk to him that way. He didn't care who was in front of him; he didn't cower down to anyone! But he did need answers... "Japan"

"Ja-pan? I've never heard of such a place." The Pharaoh said as he got up with a cat-like grace and walked towards them. "If you are from this place then how come you know our language so well?"

Kaiba looked into soul-searching eyes while his mind was reeling, how did he understand them? He knew several tongues but he didn't know ancient Egyptian. For once he was at a total loss. "I don't know."

Behind him, Bakura snickered. "You don't know? Did the heat cause you to lose your memories or what? But that's not what I'd wonder about, Pharaoh. The question is why does he look exactly like the High Priest? Isn't impersonation punishable by death?"

"You will not talk to the Pharaoh like that or I'll have you killed upon the instant!!!," Seth hissed, but the Pharaoh stopped him again with a wave of his hand.

"Enough, Seth. I want to talk to this stranger in private, but I think you should come with me. Let Bakura be brought also and two of my faithful priests to keep him there too. Follow me now, stranger."

Now Seto Kaiba didn't want to be ordered around, and just at that moment no spear was threatening his throat, yet he followed the pharaoh. Why he didn't know himself, but he suspected it had something to do with those beautiful crimson eyes...

Seth glared next to him, then barked some orders at the guards and followed the pharaoh as well into a small chamber behind the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon: Yea! Chapter 2 is up!

Seto: -grumbles- about time!

Dragon: Shaddup or you won't get a chance at Atemu

Seto: -zips mouth and throws away the key-

Desidera: - quietly snickering-

Seto: -sends death glare her way-

Desidera: -snickering is turning into a coughing fit-

Seto: -smirk-

Dragon: -rolls eyes- anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Cold blue eyes scanned the room they had just entered. Even though it was smaller than the throne room they had just left, it was still as impressive. Statues, carvings, gold, and silk adorned everything. Nothing was left plain. Even the floors were elaborate.

"Please have a seat."

Seto turned to look at the Pharaoh, who had spoken. He was seated on a rather large royal blue pillow placed at the front of the room. Beside him, the High Priest Seth had taken up his position as a slave came around and offered both of them wine. Off to the side, Bakura had been roughly thrown to the floor and two of the priests took up guard beside him.

Finally he took a seat on another pillow directly in front of the exotic Yugi look-a-like and his own counterpart. The same female slave came to him and offered a drink, which he took hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he could trust it or not, but he knew all to well of diplomatic situations and to refuse could cause more problems.

"What is you name?" Seth asked as he swirled his drink around. He wasn't too interested in this stranger but if his Pharaoh was then he would have to deal with it.

"Seto Kaiba, and yours Pharaoh?"

Seth growled, "No one is allowed to know the Pharaoh's true name!" Oh, he was really not liking this stranger. His temper was rising and it needed an outlet. A warm hand rested on his arm, quickly dissipating his anger. He turned and met ruby colored eyes making his own eyes warm at the sight of them.

Kaiba was not lost to the look the Pharaoh and Seth had briefly shared. He saw the ice melt almost instantly. Interesting.

"Unfortunately, Seth is correct. My name is not given freely. Now if you could please tell me your story?"

The stranger chuckled before he composed himself. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," Atemu said as he took at slip of his wine.

Seto eyed him for a second before he started. "Like I said I'm from Japan, but I also come from future."

"You expect us to believe that? Pharaoh I suggest we just throw them both in the dungeons. They obliviously..."

"I am not lying!" Seto said as he jumped to his feet. How dare he say that to him!

Seth also jumped to his feet, ready to defend Atemu against this deranged person. Beside him, the Pharaoh sighed and rubbed his temples. Seth was a good man deep down, but his temper always got the best of him. He needed to talk to this Seto without any distractions if he wanted to find out with was going on.

"Seth, take Bakura down to the dungeons to be dealt with later. You, Seto, will follow me. I will show you to your chambers." Slowly, he got up and proceeded to the door.

"Pharaoh, you can not expect me to leave you alone with him!"

"I do expect it of you. I do not think he will bring harm to me. There is more to his story and I want to hear it. Now please do as I say and I will meet you in your chambers later to talk about what I've learned."

Seto and Seth glared at each other before they each went their own way.

Seth gave Seto a loathing stare, which Seto returned with interest. He had never actually seen himself glare before. No wonder his employees fled before that gaze. Still, he would rather not think about the little jump his stomach was doing when the Pharaoh defended him.

After a long moment both of them went their own way.

'Finally', Seto thought, when the blue eyed priest left the room. Then he turned back to the Pharaoh, who was smiling quietly, looking him up and down. To his shock, Seto noticed his face growing hot. That had never happened to him in his life, not even when Yugi.... He quickly cut that trail of thought. Yugi was an altogether different story. Especially when he was dueling....anyway. This wasn't Yugi, as far as he could tell. Though the pharaoh was similar in personality to the Yugi he faced in duels...

Seto shook his head to get rid of the memories. The pharaoh laughed and then spoke,

"Please excuse Seth's temper. He is a loyal servant and a good friend that is why he is protective of me. Sometimes too much. Now you may continue your story."

And for whatever reason Seto answered without reservation, without doubt, just looking into those deep red eyes as they walked down the endless hallway.

"Like I said, I came from the future. It may displease you to hear this, but in my time the reign of the pharaohs is long gone down. Worry not, though, you won't live to see it go down, and it will endure longer than most other civilizations.

I don't know for sure how I got involved in the matters of ancient Egypt, but I have a good idea why. In the future we play a game that, according to some, shouldn't be unknown to you. It is a cards game but through modern technology we let the monsters come to life."

"Monsters?!?" the Pharaoh cried, "Are you suggesting you play Shadow Games in the future?!? Did they ever assault you? Have you found a way to seal it?"

'Oh no,' Seto thought, 'that reminds me of Yugi and that crap he's always sprouting'

"No", he said aloud, "It's not quite as you believe, I think. We can make the monsters visible, but they are not real, they stay cards in the end. Thus there is no need to seal them away. And there is no such thing as Shadow Games."

The ruler of Egypt looked away and Seto thought he saw tears of disappointment in the other's eyes. "Go on," the pharaoh then said quietly.

"Well. In the future I am a wealthy businessman. You might not really say a ruler, but a man of great influence. And I used to be the best player in the game I told you about. Now, that title should still be rightfully mine, but one day there was a kid challenging me to a game. He had your hair, but his eyes were a softer tone, violet and he was little in stature, didn't look his age. But when he dueled – when he is dueling – he changes. He is more similar to you then, confident, challenging, intense. And he beat me. I do not know how, but he did. Since that time we are fiercest rivals.

Then, a year ago, a woman was bidding me to the Egyptian museum – that is where they show the leftovers of your civilization. There was a stone tablet, telling the story of an ancient fight, showing duel monsters, among them the three god cards, if that is something you know of..."

"The gods?!?" the pharaoh cried again, "How could Egypt fall and the gods yet live??"

Seto sighed. That guy believed too much in the fairy tales of his time, "They don't live. They are cards, made out of paper."

"Out of what?"

"Uhhhm, papyrus, if you will"

"Ah, I see...why out of papyrus? How could something so weak keep a god inside?"

"They are not inside. They don't live." Inwardly, Seto rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yes..." The pharaoh answered, confused.

"Anyway, on the stone tablet I recognized one person. It was Yugi, the other duelist, the only one who was ever able to beat me. And facing him, the woman Isis showed me myself, wanting to make me believe he was a pharaoh and I was a sorcerer and we were lost in an eternal fight. I wouldn't believe her then. But now..."

"So how did you get there?"

"If only I knew. I don't remember anything but standing in a corridor, touching the stone tablet with the carvings on it, and then I woke up in the middle of the desert."

There was silence. Then the pharaoh sighed, "Very well, this is a mysterious tale...One question is left open to me: Why did you know Bakura's name if you have never seen him before?"

"It's not quite true," Seto answered, "In the future, he is friends with that Yugi, and he is in our class – wait, do you have schools? Anyway – he is a friend of his. Though the Bakura I know is much gentler than the one you have here. Still, he has those strange mood swings....what did your Bakura do by the way? What is he accursed of?"

"He is a thief," the pharaoh said darkly, "that caused us a lot of trouble already. I hope we now ended it once and for all."

The sovereign looked away and Seto noticed that he hadn't spoken that much all at once to anyone in his life, not even to his brother.

A heavy silence fell, as there were no more words to be said.

* * *

Meanwhile Seth was escorting Bakura to the dungeons with the two other priests, his rod clutched in his hand. At the entrance to the dungeon the other priests stood back, leaving it to Seth to lock the thief in. But Bakura wouldn't let him leave without last words.

"He quite liked the stranger, your mighty pharaoh, didn't he?"

"Shut up", Seth growled dangerously.

"Ohh, look who has become jealous..."

"Shut. Up." Anyone would have recognized the threat in that voice. Not so Bakura, or perhaps he just didn't fear it.

"I have seen you look at the pharaoh, you can't pretend you don't care. I know why you're always fighting with him. And I know what goes on in your head when you see him so cozy with a complete stranger and leaving him alone with that unworthy copy of you now...."

"Keep. Your. Filthy. Mouth. SHUT!!!!" the priest roared, pointing his rod at the thief, trembling with anger.

But with a smirk Bakura vanished in the shadows.

* * *

"Ah, here we are." Atemu said as he pushed the door open.

Seto walked past the Pharaoh into the vast room. Before him laid a beautifully decorated room. A massive bed was off to the side, complete with hieroglyphs and carvings of ancient monsters above it. Silk lined the bed with a creamy color that reflected the candle's flames. A desk and chest was off to the other side beside another door. Before him, along the far wall was a balcony lined with rich creamy linen, slowly billowing in the slight breeze.

"Over there is your bathing chamber. When you want to take a bath or need something just pull this rope and a servant will come and attend you. I'll have one come bring you some extra clothes soon." He said as he made his way towards the balcony.

Seto followed, still in awe of the room. He had to give the ancient Egyptians credit; they knew how to treat a person. He watched as the Pharaoh pulled the linen drapes back to open up the balcony that over looked his gardens and kingdom. Quietly they both stepped out on it and viewed the sights before them.

"Tell me more about this person that is supposed to look like me."

Kaiba inwardly groaned but complied, "Like I said we are rivals. Yugi is this kindhearted person that puts a value on friendship too much and destiny. He's constantly telling me about the 'heart of the cards' and to believe in my past."

"I take you that you do not believe in such a thing?"

He snorted, "No, I make my own destiny and the only thing that can help you win is power."

Atemu chuckled as he leaned on the railing, never once looking at him. "You sound like Seth. I'm glad to see that his incarnate hasn't changed. Tell me do the Sennen Items exist in your time? Or are they a thing of the past also?"

"According to Yugi and his little group of geeks, yes they do. I believe that Yugi has the Sennen Puzzle, Necklace, and Rod. Bakura has the Ring."

Atemu's eyes widened as he looked at Seto. "He has the Puzzle? He solved it?" a nod "That would explain things then. Tell me why do you not have the Rod?"

"Told you I don't believe in nonsense like that."

This time the Pharaoh snorted before he turned back to his beloved kingdom. Seto watched him taking in the sight of the smaller man. The more he talked to this person and listened to the sound of his deep, royal voice the more his thoughts drifted to the way Yugi was when he dueled or was faced with a life threatening position. There was something eerily familiar between the two. He could almost believe...

"I'm glad to see that my life will continue and I'll have another chance with him." Atemu said in barley a whisper that Seto almost didn't catch it.

"Another chance?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Atemu smiled and shook his head. "Doesn't matter, but I will tell you this. I believe your story."

"Why? I mean even I wouldn't believe it if I was in your shoes."

A sorrowful look flashed in his crimson eyes before he was able to mask it. "The shadow games are getting out of control. People are using them for all the wrong reasons. If it's not stopped soon, my kingdom and it's people will perish. One of my loyal priests told me of the only way to stop it and seal the realm. A sacrifice must be made to the gods and shadows. Soon I will have to seal part of my soul in the Puzzle. That is why I believe you. You gave me the answers I was looking for. I was reluctant to perform the ceremony because I was afraid it would not work. But you said the games are no longer and that my kingdom lives on. And the Puzzle has been found and completed. My soul will be released. It will not have to spend eternity in the lonely dark."

Seto starred at his in shock and disbelief. Images of Yugi, the Puzzle, talks of a Pharaoh's spirit, strange flashes of the things he had seen during Battle City and his duel with the King of Games. Could all of it be true? If it was then is this the person I've grown to respect as a rival and duelist, the only one worth his time?

Atemu sighed, snapping him out of his thoughts; "I'll leave you now. I still have to talk to Seth. I'll send that servant for you. Tomorrow you will have to have your Ka tested, to show you are trustworthy to the rest of my Priests." And before anything else could be said Seto was left alone.

"Testing my Ka?" Seto thought, shocked, "What the hell!?!"

* * *

Seth was still furious when he returned from the dungeons. That damned tomb robber! They needed to get rid of him lest he told Atemu the little secret he had found out about. How that thief could see something Seth didn't even dare to admit to himself was beyond the compasses of his mind.

With a small spell he unlocked the door to his chamber and entered quietly, leaving it open for his ruler to come in whenever it pleased him. Then he sank down onto the bed, staring at the rod in his hands.

The memory of the stranger lingered ever in the back of his head, the interest in Atemu's eyes... Unconsciously, Seth growled low, clutching the rod harder to stop him self from smashing the beautiful vase next to his bed. He weekly needed a new one anyway, because of his temper.

The pharaoh chose that moment to step into the priest's room.

"I take it you are angry with me for sending you away," Atemu said softly, coming to stand before the bed.

Seth avoided his eyes, trying to hide his shame, "Of course I am not, my pharaoh"

"Then you must be hurt," the other insisted, sitting down next to him on the bed with a careless "If you don't mind..."

Seth minded, but didn't say anything since this was his ruler and he had no right to refuse. Instead he replied stoically, "Why should I be, my pharaoh? I just followed your orders."

"Come on, Seth," Atemu urged, "You mock me, talking to me like a slave would. You are my priest and thus my counselor. Tell me what you think about the stranger!"

But the mention of Seto made the high priest see red. "Your counselor? Oh, you didn't ask for my counsel when you took him in and let him walk around freely although you have no proof of his harmlessness! He could be a spy and a thief, ally to Bakura, for all we know, and you just stay alone with him in the backroom! For that is exactly what I think him to be, a spy at least, if not even worse! Why else would he look like me?!"

Atemu's eyes narrowed but he said calmly, "You get carried away by your temper again, Seth. Your anger is blurring your judgment. I felt this man had an aura of truth and honesty. And tomorrow you will see for yourself, since I will make Mahaado and Isis test his Ka."

With a hiss of barely controlled wrath, Seth looked down upon the rod again.

During the following silence, the pharaoh watched him, regret darkening his eyes.

After a while he spoke softly once more, "I do not want this stranger to come between us and arouse your hatred for me even more."

Seth's head snapped up and he blurted out, "How can you think I hate you?"

"You do," Atemu said sadly, looking away.

"You are a fool to believe this!", Seth cried, shocking Atemu by grabbing his shoulders, the rod forgotten in his lap.

They stared at each other, their faces closer than they had ever been. The pharaoh swallowed nervously, then, shaking his head, he put his own hand onto one of Seth's shoulders.

"Believe me!", Seth all but begged, "I do not hate you and I could never no matter how foolish you act! Putting that stranger over my counsel!"

Atemu blinked, then gave a soft, hoarse laugh. "Seth, do not worry," he said, "You mean far more to me than any stranger."

Seth was silent in shock, his mouth half opened. And looking into his beautiful blue eyes, Atemu couldn't think of another time he had felt a deeper connection to the other and a stronger urge to express that feeling in touching his lips to the other's. Even as he realized what he had been thinking, their faces were already no more than two inches apart.

A loud clatter made them jump apart, staring at the door like trapped criminals. But it was only the sennen rod that had fallen off Seth's lap and onto the floor.

Hastily, Atemu got up, nodded curtly and left the room

_

* * *

_

Dragon and Desidera: Well that's the end of chapter 2! Please review and tell us what you think. And thanks to the people that reviewed last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Seth: Do we get to kiss in this chapter?

Dragon: -shrugs shoulders- Maybe?

Atemu: -licks lips- Please?

Dragon: -rolls eyes- have you no patience?

Seth, Atemu: -glares- NO!

* * *

Seto tried his best to send those annoying girls away, but for some reason they just wouldn't obey him. It was like he was nothing to them and Seto Kaiba was anything but nothing.

He had remembered the Pharaoh's words from last night and decided to pull the rope. He was in the mood for a warm bath and seeing as how he didn't know where to get the water he had pulled it. Minutes later a group of four girls came pouring in and went to work without a word spoken. Silently he wished that he had this same efficiency in his company. That is until they started to undress him and all but throw him in the over sized bath. Then he became annoyed.

He felt like a child with four mothers.

Somehow between the fights, curses, and threats they had completed the bath and now were trying to dress him. Finally realizing that whatever he said or did wouldn't stop them he resolved to just glare them to death as they worked on him. And when they were done, he looked down and found himself almost blushing.

Creamy colored sandals had been placed on his feet. A short linen kilt was wrapped around his waist and held in place by a blue sash that somehow was the exact same color as his eyes. His chest, thankfully, was covered by a simple linen sleeveless shirt and on his wrists were simple gold bands that were etched with something he didn't recognize.

Good thing no one from his company could see him like this. They would never take him seriously ever again.

No sooner than the girls had left there was another knock on the door. Crossing his arms over his chest he told whomever it was to come in, and when they did he got another unexpected visit.

There standing in front of him was none other than Joey Wheeler.

"Joey? What the hell are you doing here mutt?"

'Joey' looked at him completely confused. He had been told that this person looked exactly like his master but he really wasn't prepared for what he saw. And this copy of the High Priest had called him Joey? Who was that? 'Joey' walked closer to the man, looking him straight in the eyes. His master's copy was not a high enough rank to lower his eyes even if he did wear the bands that marked him under the Pharaoh's protection.

"I do not know of this 'Jo-ey' you speak of, but my name is Jahi. My master asked me to bring you to the throne room."

"And who is your master?" If this Joey look-a-like was a servant of the Yugi look-a-like then this would be funny…

"The High Priest Seth."

…but this was funnier.

Seto couldn't help it, he laughed harder than he has ever laughed before. To think back in ancient Egypt his past self was the mutt's master. No wonder he always made those dog jokes. Wait…did he just say that Seth was him?

Jahi just looked at the man with mild annoyance. Whoever this person was he was laughing at him being the High Priest's servant. Personally he was proud to be in that position for he was able to have more freedom, better clothes, and chambers. Growling he spoke, "Come, the Pharaoh will not want to be left waiting."

Seto choked back a few more laughs and followed Jahi out of his chambers.

"So why am I being taken to the throne room?"

"I think your Ka is going to be tested."

"Ok mind tell me what a Ka is?"

Jahi looked at the man as if he had grown a third head. "You don't know what that is?" he shook his head, "Your Ka is your soul monster. Most people have them although most people out of the palace have never even seen theirs. The Priests will use their Items to test it, to see if your soul monster is good or evil, light or dark. It will prove your worthiness."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow but said nothing. All this was just too much for him and he still couldn't see why all these people believed in such nonsense. He doubted any of this would really work.

Soon they were standing in front of the same massive doors that he had entered last night. Again two guards moved forward to open them for him.

The throne room was just as it had been the day before, only that there were more people in there today. Obviously the rumor of the High Priest's look-a-like has spread quickly throughout the whole city, although only the socially higher classes were allowed to watch a ceremony such as the testing of a Ka.

In the middle of the room fires were burning in large shells and bowls on the floor, which drew a fiery circle. In the middle the priests were standing, awaiting him.

Seto Kaiba was highly suspicious and he felt a bit gloomy too. Well, what could possibly happen? He stepped forward trying to appear as confident as possible. After all, there was no such thing as a scared Seto Kaiba.

And behind the priests on the throne the Pharaoh was sitting, staring at him with eyes like rubies, the fires dancing within them.

Suddenly, Jahi stood back, whispering, "I am not allowed to go further. You may go up there now on your own."

Seto nodded, then grimly took the last steps into the circle, finally facing the High Priest, staring into those blue eyes and knowing that the expressions on their faces had to be exactly the same. Guarded, calm on the outside, showing no emotion, and yet he dared to bet that the other was just as nervous as him. Wait, Seto Kaiba wasn't nervous, would never be nervous...But Seth stepped back, together with the rest of the priests, except for two.

"Now, stranger, your Ka will be tested," Seth announced, "There are only two priests needed for the ceremony, Isis and Mahaado." He pointed at to remaining priests. Of course Seto recognized Isis, the keeper of the Egyptian museum. On the other hand, Mahaado was a stranger to him, though he reminded him of someone...But he couldn't quite grasp that feeling, so he saved that thought for later.

Isis nodded, never taking her eyes off him.

"Well," she said, as Mahaado brought a large pillow and put it onto the stone floor, "I will ask you to take your seat here and just relax your mind. Be assured, you will feel no pain."

Seto glared, but sat down, staring ahead at the throne, where the pharaoh was sitting, Seth next to him like a protector. As the two priests started chanting foreign melodies, the flames flickered high, and their warmth was licking his face in a pleasant way, since they were too far away to hurt. The room started to spin a bit in front of his eyes. To avoid losing control he closed them, concentrating on the warmth and the melodies and listening to the words that he understood but didn't since they told of thing he didn't have any idea of.

A calm sensation settled on his body, he suppressed a sigh as he leaned back. Suddenly, he felt like something was welling up inside of him, like a flood, threatening to spill over. But it was no water that edged out of him, it was as if his heart itself was turned inside out, the tide swelling and overriding the high walls in which he held locked his deepest emotions.

Horrified, he gasped, eyes flying wide open.

All the people watching echoed his gasp a hundred times. It was deadly silent; everyone was staring at something above him. Normally he wouldn't have given in to curiosity, but in such a situation, Seto Kaiba tilted his head up to see what the tide had produced. He gasped again. Over himself there hovered his Blue Eyes Wide Dragon, more vivid than any of his technologies had ever been able to make it, beautifully regal, indomitable. He could even feel it's heated breath wash over him like a warm wind that danced over the ocean on a hot summer's day.

Then there was a loud growl, and the High Priest stepped down from the throne into the circle. "You cheap copy!" he shouted, outraged, "This is my Ka, my Ka!!! No one else than me can be the Master of the Blue Eyes White Dragon! You are a fraud, and your Ka is nothing than a fake replication!"

Now, no one insulted Seto Kaiba, calling him a fraud, and certainly no one could be foolish enough to insult his Blue Eyes!! So he retorted coldly, mercilessly, "Maybe it likes me better than you!" Not that he believed the Blue Eyes would like him, after all it was only a card...but to annoy this priest he would have said almost everything.

But that was all it took.

"So that's what you think, stranger?" Seth snarled, "Then let's see who's Ka is the stronger and more worthy of the Pha....of being the Pharaoh's servant"

Oh, sure as hell Seto couldn't overlook that little slip and it made him absolutely furious with jealousy. "You want a duel?", he shouted, because that was all he had understood about the other's speech, "You will get it!"

But the priest just growled at him again and closed his eyes, starting to chant now himself. This was not the gentle calling a coaxing Isis and Mahaado had used to produce Seto's Dragon, this was commanding and earth-shatteringly strong. The flames leaped up in anger when the air around Seth grew white, mists gathering, and then darting apart, only to come back, like the pulsing of a great heart. And suddenly out of the mists the Dragon erupted, just as proud as Seto's, just as wild, and yet there was a bond between him and the High Priest that was probably stronger than that of Seto's to his master.

"And now my Blue Eyes," the High Priest shouted, "Attack that weakling!"

Seto opened his mouth to shout a command of his own as the Dragon soared up towards the ceiling, his own rising with him in defense. But before the words could leave his mouth, there was a shout, louder than that of the priest.

"STOP!! I will have no more of this insanity!!"

The Pharaoh had risen from his chair, a commanding hand lifted towards the beasts, his whole body blazing with a power the like of which Seto had never seen or felt before. Around him a deadly aura flared, surrounding him with its bloody color. He watched as the famous gaudy trinket began to glow and the Eye appear on his forehead. His eyes went from bright ruby to deep crimson from all the power he was emanating.

Seto couldn't help but stare in awe at the man in front of the throne. Never had he ever seen such power, such strength before. He understood now why the ancient Egyptians called their rules the living god, for Seto was almost sure that that's what was in front of him at that moment.

Suddenly his eyes went wide as he became aware of what the Pharaoh was doing. A red mist swarmed around the handsome ruler, swirling in a continued spiral upwards till it reached the impressive ceiling. Then quickly it started to solidify as it began to swirl around the High Priest's Ka.

With a deafening roar the Sky Dragon, Osiris, became a solid, impressive creature before his eyes. Its massive body was wrapped around the white dragon in a grip that would surely crush any other creature. Its twin mouths hovered over the head of the Blue Eyes daring it to resume its attack.

Both Seth and Seto tore their eyes away from the mighty monster to look upon the owner of the beast as his voice rose above the roars of the three dragons.

"Seth! You should be ashamed of yourself! You of all people should know that it is impossible to copy one's Ka! It's a person's very soul!" He said as he crossed his arms and walked over to the Priest he was reprimanding. Fiery orbs held ice blue ones in a trance, daring to be defied. "His Blue Eyes is as real as yours, and willing to defend it's owner just as your own powerful creature. Do you not realize that a battle between the two would result in death?!"

Seth's eyes softened just a bit when he saw a brief flicker of hurt in those exotic crimson eyes before they turned hard again. He knew then that what he had done was foolish, he again let his anger and pride over ride rational decisions. But he was damned if he was going to show any of this in front of the others and certainly not the stranger.

Kaiba watched the exchange with a mixture of strange emotions. Several of them he understood such as a hurt pride and pure hatred. But it was the others that confused him completely. Somehow he felt hurt, jealousy and betrayal. And that last one really threw him for a loop. Why was he feeling these…emotions? Never before had they presented themselves. And why were they even there to begin with? It's not like he had feelings for the handsome male.

All right he admitted it, the Pharaoh was good looking. But any fool could see that. Never before had anyone, male or female, ignited his body in flames. And the power that his smaller male held made him even more desirable. But that was as far as it went.

The Sky Dragon roared again pulling everyone out of his or her thoughts.

Seth turned and looked at his beloved creature, dismissing it with a silent command, and strangely, Seto's own disappeared also.

Seeing that the danger of a battle was gone, Atemu nodded his head and whispered a thank you to the god as it too left the throne room. Closing his eyes to calm his surging powers down, he carefully chose his next commands.

"Jahi"

"Yes Pharaoh?" the blonde said as he entered the room.

"Please escort Seto back to his chambers. I'm sure he will require rest after today's events." Atemu opened his eyes once again to look upon his loyal Priest. "Seth I wish to speak to you privately in my chambers. We have much to discuss."

Without further word, the High Priest followed his Pharaoh out the doors.

Soon after the two higher-ranking men left, Jahi turned and motioned for Seto to follow him. "That was impressive! I've never seen anyone be able to control those mighty beasts other than my master!" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

Seto continued to look ahead as the two walked down the grand hall. "The Blue Eyes are my pride."

"Eyes? As in more than one?"

"Yes, I own three Blue Eyes."

Jahi frowned at the brunette's words, "Own? You do not own a soul monster. It is your partner, a part of you. You should respect it as such, in return they protect you with their very life. If your Dragons had heard that from you during that battle, I'm sure my Master would have won."

Seto growled at the blonde, "I believe I can find my way from here," leaving Jahi behind.

* * *

Atemu had led him to the royal bedchambers. Seth gaped at the door his ruler had vanished in, totally unbelieving. No one, absolutely no one except the pharaoh's closest family members had ever been in the royal bedchambers before.

But even as he stood Atemu appeared again in the doorframe, smiling despite himself at the priest's shocked face.

"Coming?" he asked simply, giving the other a sign to follow him.

Seth blushed and stalked into the room, only to stop aghast once more on the doorstep. Never had he seen such a beautiful bed. It was all made out of crimson velvet, soft as a bunch of feathers, embroidered with finest gold, silken, translucent hangings stretching over it, seemingly attached to the stone ceiling.

"Seth"

The voice of the pharaoh made him snap out of his daze. He quickly walked up towards the other, who had taken a seat on the edge of the enormous bed. Atemu gestured him to sit down next to him, and again Seth blushed, but complied.

"Look at me, Seth", Atemu demanded and the High Priest raised his eyes to meet his own. "You know you acted rashly and foolishly so I don't have to reprimand you for it, I assume. I would rather explain to you the nature of this stranger, of his Blue Eyes and a lot of other things, if you'd just be willing to listen."

Seth growled, averting his eyes.

"No," the pharaoh demanded again, "don't look away. Listen to me, alright?"

The priest nodded and Atemu continued.

"I think you heard it last time, before I asked you to get Bakura away, Seto Kaiba told me he comes from the future. No, don't say anything, I know you don't believe it one bit. But he told me some very interesting things that I think are a proof he indeed speaks the truth."

"Which would be?" Seth grumbled indignantly.

"He knows the gods. He knows of the rod and the puzzle, although I think he doesn't understand anything concerning magic. No stranger to Egypt would know the puzzle. He told me about a stone tablet, telling our story. It was so real; I could almost imagine it. And...He also told me the end of our story, or, let's say a new beginning...Seth, I have to believe him, I need to believe him and if you'd just put your anger aside for a second you'd feel he's right as well. I believe you've already felt it. I don't know what makes you so jealous when it's just...You have to understand...he's...he's you! He's your reincarnation. That's why he's got the same Ka, that's why you are so similar. Don't you understand it? Don't you feel it?"

Seth sat in silence, staring at him. Then he asked very slowly, "Are you sure he isn't just bewitching you and lying to you? I still can't believe it. Maybe one day I will feel for myself, but right now I don't trust him because I don't understand his soul"

"You should know best, Seth," Atemu laughed, "He's got walls of defense around his heart, just like you. Sometimes I wish as well you'd show me more of your soul. Even your Ka monster has learned to keep your secrets."

The High Priest looked at him, feeling something odd, as if he had seen that scene before. Perhaps just because it was so similar to yesterday with those crimson orbs so close....but this time they were looking at him and something strange was lying within them, some unknown emotion.

"You don't have to be jealous of the stranger, Seth. I don't know why you are. I just have this....this insane hope...."

Disbelievingly, Seth stared at him. Atemu couldn't be thinking the same as he did, could he? Oh, it was just hopeful wishing on his part as well. Nonetheless, he leaned a bit closer, raising his eyebrow in a silent question.

The ruler of Egypt bent his head, biting his lip. "I don't know how to tell you," he confessed. "It's just...."

Suddenly the puzzle glowed softly, and Seth looked down at it in surprise. But at that moment he felt delicate fingers framing his face and when his eyes darted up to Atemu's again, he saw a strange light in them and heard the other speak in a voice that seemed to come from far away,

"Take the chance, as long as you get it."

Then the crimson eyes returned to normal, and before Seth could grasp what was going on, warm lips covered his. His stomach gave an almost violent lurch and a moment later his hands were tangled in his ruler's hair. Atemu's lips were slow and inexperienced but there was undeniable desire in the flickering of his tongue against Seth's lips and tongue. The priest tilted his head so their mouths could melt together, while his hands slid down to Atemu's back, drawing circular patterns there.

Atemu moaned, pressing closer and starting to dominate the kiss, abandoning all caution, letting him self be ruled by desire alone. That feeling was so good Seth wanted to cry out for the entire world to hear how his heart was spilling over with sensation. Then suddenly, a single rational thought buzzed through his clouded mind and with a gasp he pulled back.

The pharaoh stared at him in helpless shock. "I...I..," the boy whispered but Seth just pulled him into a fierce hug, whispering comfortingly into his ear, "Don't worry, Atemu. I wanted it. And I want more of it. Just don't go too fast. We can't do all at once. You are my pharaoh and cousin. We have to think about that too. We have to be secret."

To his shock Atemu's eyes got that far away look again, and his voice sounded misty as he said, "Time is almost up. I can't wait much longer" Then the lively crimson returned and his eyes filled with tears.

"Shhhh," Seth whispered, "Why are you crying?" But Atemu hastily brushed the tears away and asked in a shattered voice,

"Will you stay with me tonight, Seth?"

Seth sighed, holding him tightly still. "I will, Atemu. Of course I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Seto: -glares at Seth-  
Seth: WHAT?!  
Seto: you got him first!  
Desidera: -makes to hug Seto to comfort the poor guy-  
Seto: -death glares at her- Stay away from me!  
Seth: How dare you??? She needs to write a lemon for me and Atemu!!!  
Desidera: Uhm....  
Seto: No, how dare _you_?!?! The lemon is for_ me_ and Atemu!!!  
Desidera: Hey...guys....  
-both prepare to call upon their Ka monsters-  
Desidera: Guys!!! This is PG13 anyway!!! Dragooon!!! Help!!!  
Dragon: -throws them several copies of Seto/Yami Doujinshi then grabs Desidera by the collar and runs-  
Desidera: -hugs Dragon for saving her-  
-they start typing-

* * *

As the first rays of the life giving sun peaked above the horizon, Seto found him self still sitting out on the balcony. Ever since the events of yesterday he couldn't keep his mind from going over every detail as if he had a rewind button in his head. The faces, sounds, feelings, glances, and the underlining meanings behind the words that were exchanged between the Pharaoh and his High Priest were not lost to him.

And for some reason it made him sick the more and more he thought about it. If this was supposed to be his and the other Yugi's past then were was the battle between them? Isis spoke of a fierce rivalry that matched the one they had in his time. So where was it? And why wasn't their obvious feelings recorded or mentioned?

But did he want them recorded? Would he want to know about it in his time?

No.

He had no need for such nonsense. For that's what love was, wasn't it? Wasn't it nothing more than a weakness? Something that another person could hold against you?

Then why did a person such as the Almighty Pharaoh, ruler of rich and powerful country, give into such a thing? Surely he knew the risks, didn't he? Anyone, male or female, could take that emotion and twist it around to take what they truly wanted.

And if Seth WAS him, then surely the High Priest was using the Pharaoh to gain more power, cause wasn't that what he always wanted? Sure he had the power of his money, his company, but didn't he always want more?

So if he was Seth's reincarnate then surely Seth was wanting, needing the same thing; power. And to gain the power of the Pharaoh, without killing him, he would seduce him.

Right?

So why did that thought make him sicker than anything else?

Seto shook his head to clear those thoughts. He needed to relax and get his mind back to the state it was in before he ever came to this place, this time. For everything here was going totally against what he believed and thought.

He took a quick glance around and decided he wanted another bath, but the last thing he needed was those wacked out girls coming in there and treating him like a child again.

After a few more minutes of trying to find a way around it, he gave up and pulled the cord.

* * *

The morning sunlight also found its way into the Pharaoh's bedchambers, where Atemu was sleeping peacefully in Seth's arms. Waking up early as usual, Seth found himself confronted with a variety of thoughts.

Atemu had surprised him the night before. He had never felt like this, never needed a person that much, never wanted to need anyone or anything like this. But it had been so right, so wonderful. They hadn't made love yet, but they had been so close. And now Seth didn't know what to do. He had told his pharaoh to wait and he still had doubts about this. None of the others would like this. Could they do this? Live their...their....relationship...in secret?

It was a relationship, right? The pharaoh was his cousin....

But wasn't he the one who had asked for more? And what did those words mean, that he didn't have much time anymore? Where they coming from the puzzle or from Atemu himself? Wasn't there already looming some dark shadow above Egypt?

And what about Seto, the stranger? Were they truly the same person? He lusted after the pharaoh as well, that much was obvious. And he had the same Ka. And the same looks and the same temper. So the story he had told Atemu was almost credible. But better to mistrust someone who didn't deserve it than ignoring a possible danger to his pharaoh and lover, he thought.

Suddenly, Atemu stirred next to him, mumbling something into the pillow. Seth smiled and bent down to catch what the Pharaoh was saying.

"No. No, don't kill them....Please....Seth...Seto....Where are you?? Seto...go back....you have to warn.....no, Seth, Seth!!!! Come back!!!"

"Atemu!", frantically, the priest shook the small body. "Wake up! It's me!"

"Ah!", the pharaoh shouted, sitting up, a wild look in his widely opened eyes.

"Shhhh", Seth tried to calm him down, "Atemu, it's alright. I'm here for you...."

The pharaoh took a deep shaky breath, then looked at his priest, relief floating his eyes with tears. "Oh Seth!", he cried. "I'm so glad it was only a dream"

Seth didn't say anything but pulled Atemu close, holding him tightly and started chanting and ancient lullaby. After a while the young pharaoh calmed down again. They were silent, still holding each other.

Then Seth asked, "What was that dream about, my pharaoh?"

Atemu smiled weakly, "Nothing of importance, Seth, you know how strange our dreams can be."

* * *

Seto growled as he walked blindly though the massive halls of the palace. Those girls clearly needed to relax when it came to their job. If he didn't know better he'd almost think they enjoyed their job of stripping and bathing him.

He had no idea where he was going but he just couldn't sit in his room anymore. Usually he had his computers and company to keep him busy, but here he was useless and utterly bored.

One thing that struck him as odd was how everyone seems to look at him then shy away as if he was some sickening creature from the gates of hell. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why, after all everyone knew he wasn't the High Priest anymore. He didn't even dress like the other. So what was the deal?

As soon as he rounded another corner a familiar voice called out to him.

"Seto?"

The young businessman blinked out of his daze to look upon the face of Pharaoh. As causally as he could he let his eyes trail down the smaller tanned body of the one in front of him. He was again dressed in almost the same attire he was that night Seto had first met him, except this time he wore a deep purple cape attached at his neck with a gold and ruby Eye clasp at the base of his neck. The mere sight of the young Pharaoh was enough to make his breath hitch and heart race.

"I take it you got bored in your chambers?" Atemu's deep silken voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes, I'm not use to just sitting around."

"I see, well then would you like to accompany me out to the gardens? I too felt the need to escape my chambers."

With a curt nod of his head, Seto quietly followed him. Sapphire eyes once again trailed down the powerful body before him, landing right on his….

"Tell me, yesterday was the first time you had ever seen your Ka like that right?"

"Yes, I guess so. I usually see it in my holograms, as nothing more than an image. I was surprised to feel its breath. It was so real."

Atemu smirked as they stepped out into one of his favorite gardens. "It was real." He titled his head to the side, "Are you having any trouble out of the servants?"

Seto shook his head and almost grinned at the sight of the Pharaoh. There was something almost cu…no he will not say that word. "No, but everyone seems to break their neck to stay away from me. Haven't figured out why yet, unless it's because I look so much like your High Priest."

Atemu led him over to his favorite spot under a palm tree. Sitting under it he patted the ground beside him to let Seto know he was free to join him. "The arm bands you where tell everyone you are under my protection. If they do anything to make you feel wronged they could be punished by death. That is why they keep their distance."

"Oh", Seto answered, not knowing what to say. He suddenly had to think about him firing incompetent workers. What about their lives?

Looking down upon his armbands he studied the fine carvings of hieroglyphs. Atemu's next question caught him completely unaware.

"Your rival who looks like me – did he tell you anything about his past? Maybe – about this?" He pointed to the puzzle that hung around his neck.

"Not much," Seto answered guardedly, not wanting to admit that he had never cared enough to listen. "He always wears it though. And I think...when he duels, it gives him power. He gets an aura of power when he duels. Just like...." A strange thought suddenly struck him. "Just...like you."

"Does he?" the Pharaoh whispered. "I wish I knew who he is. I wish I knew more about him and his puzzle"

"Why is that so important to you?", Seto demanded.

"It's nothing," Atemu murmured, "Just a strange dream"

Seto didn't press further, since he himself didn't like talking about bad dreams, and by the looks of the pharaoh he had already figured out the dream hadn't been exactly pleasant. As the ruler of Egypt sat on the ground like this, head bent, a thoughtful expression on his face, Seto felt the urge to hug him, give him strength. He understood how he felt, such a great burden being placed on him at such a young age. After all he himself had experienced it in his future life.

"Tell me more about you," the Pharaoh suddenly demanded. "What are you doing? What is your life like? When did you meet the boy who wears the puzzle?"

So Seto started telling the story, leaving out lots of cruelties he remembered Gozaburo to force onto him, leaving out many wrongs he had done, only mentioning his soul was guilty. While he talked memories emerged of the other Yugi, dueling him, shattering his heart, saving him, saving his brother, believing in him when no one else did....

It was strange how the other duelist had always been there for him. And strange how much he resembled that small pharaoh, who was now listening with bated breath to his tale, when they dueled.

He told about Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, describing everything in detail that he felt could be of interest to the Pharaoh.

When he was finished, the other sighed deeply.

"It seems so foreign to me that people should call upon monsters and battle just for fun. You do realize that here in Egypt every duel is played on the cost of a soul? The way that man wearing the sennen eye made you duel for your own soul..."

"I didn't know," Seto answered, feeling a bit shocked and sickened at the thought of having almost started a duel with the High Priest. Suddenly he felt the urge to explain,

"He had my brother. I had to duel him to get my brother's soul back."

The Pharaoh smiled, "You are very fond of your brother, aren't you?"

"I love him with my soul," Seto admitted, then felt very strange about having said such a thing.

"To be loved is the greatest thing that can ever happen to you. No matter how guilty your soul is, your love for your brother makes it worth saving. And I think your rival understood this before."

Seto turned away, his words harsh, "He was wrong about that. And you are too. My soul isn't worth anything, least of all to be saved."

"And yet he did," the pharaoh murmured, a strange glitter in his eyes.

Silence fell heavy between them. The ruler of Egypt leaned back against the tree, looking up at the deep blue, cloudless sky. "You both have eyes of the color of the sky," he whispered. "You look so similar. Something about you is different, but something isn't. I can't understand it. But you are both...." He didn't finish his sentence.

Atemu looked at him, half lying next to him, again talking in a soft voice.

"I wish there was no duty I had to follow, just could go away with both of you. My priest and you. What more do I need?"

They were quite for a long time after that, the Pharaoh's words leaving Seto speechless. Then suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"What's your name?", he wanted to know. "I still don't know your name. It seems strange to me."

The other smiled. "One day you'll learn it. But now isn't the time yet. I don't know what force sent you here, but it certainly didn't do that without a purpose. Perhaps...."

Suddenly their quiet moment was interrupted buy a voice. It was Jahi, storming into the garden as if a Blue Eyes White Dragon itself was behind him.

"Pharaoh!!! Pharaoh!! Monsters...they.....they are appearing.....in the....city....the High Priest....is already...."

"Seth?!," the young pharaoh cried, jumping to his feet, "Where?! Lead me there, Jahi!"

The boy nodded and ran, the pharaoh following as fast as his robes allowed him to go.

Seto stared at them for a second, then without another thought he ran after them as well. They were fast and he had difficulty keeping up with them, despite his longer legs, but finally he saw stables with many beautiful horses ahead and figured that was where they were heading.

* * *

Dragon: -snickers- evil ending. There's a battle and poor Seth is out there! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

-room deathly quiet-  
Dragon: Umm Desidera?  
Desidera -stumbles in and throws her schoolbag into some corner- I'm so sorry. Sorry sorry....  
-starts typing something, then notices she hasn't even turned on the PC- Aaaargh!!!  
Dragon: -chuckles- bad day huh?  
Desidera: - smiles at her - You have no idea...– turns on PC and starts typing in earnest –

--------------

Seto entered the royal stables just as Atemu mounted a raven colored Arabian stallion. The magnificent beast's muscles quivered in anticipation, sensing its riders fear and urgency of the situation.

Powerful crimson eyes took notice of the man as gathered up the decorated reigns. "Seto what are you doing here?"

"You are going to fight are you not?" he said as he stepped towards a sleek bay gelding.

"Yes, I am but you are not. It's too dangerous out there."

Seto paused in his tracks, looking back at the Pharaoh. "I can fight. You don't have to worry if I can hold my own or not."

Atemu nudged his horse forward, placing it between the bay and his priest's look-a-like. "I have no doubt that you take care of your self, that is if this was a normal battle. But this is a magical one with Ka monsters involved. You do now know how to summon yours on your own and I can't spare the energy to help you. I will need all my strength if I am to keep my people safe."

The reincarnate growled, "Damnit Pharaoh! I will not just stand by and hide behind your palace walls while you and my other are out there fighting!"

A warm smile graced the Pharaoh's face before he bent down gave Seto a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling back he took in the stunned look on the other's face before he turned to Jahi, "Take Seto to the towers if he wishes to see."

Jahi nodded his head and handed the sovereign his sword. "May the gods be with you my Pharaoh."

Seto's body was betraying him as he heard hoof beats leave the stables only to be joined up by hundreds more as they left the safety of the palace walls. 'He…kissed me. He KISSED me. He kissed ME!' played out in is head over and over again. Never had anyone ever been so bold with him before. Everyone but his brother ran from him, not wanting to anger the teen. But this person had went beyond just talking and looking to actual physical contact.

He didn't know whether to be angry or happy, for right now he was just to damn confused. Didn't the Priest and the Pharaoh have something going on? He was pretty sure they did, but if that was the case then why had the crimson eyed royal kissed him?

Seto groaned while shaking his head to clear it. That's when he realized that he was standing there in the stables with only the Priest's mutt for company and that person was currently glaring at him. "WHAT?!"

"I don't know why the Pharaoh did that, but if you interfere with him and my Master I will personally rip your head off," Jahi growled out.

Icy blue eyes returned the glare. "What's it to you? It's not like you cared before about…"

'I almost said my happiness. What the hell is wrong with me? This is not Joey, Seth is not me and I most certainly do NOT have any feelings for that annoying Pharaoh!'

Jahi was not deterred by this person's anger, "I've seen the way they look at each other. I've also seen the change in my Master. Some how he has gotten beneath the walls the Priest has built around his heart and soul and the Pharaoh banished the shadows that threatened to consume it. He is the light to my Master's darkness and I will not have you endangering that!"

Those words sent a flood of memories and emotions coursing threw him. He remembered his soul being shattered by the 'other' Yugi, only for him to be left to piece it back together. He gave him a second chance when he didn't deserve it. Seth's soul was shadowed as his own was once the same.

'He is the light to my Master's darkness'

The Master was Seth. Seto was Seth. Darkness in both of them. One and the same.

The light was the Pharaoh and Seth needed the light.

Did he too need the light?

-----------

Atemu was riding as fast as possible. The horse's hooves whirled up the sand and enveloped the following troops of the pharaoh in a thick cloud.

"This way, my pharaoh!", one of the guards shouted and they made a sharp turn to the right, the way leading towards the middle of the city.

There, above the roofs a desperate Blue Eyes White Dragon roared, shattering a dozen of its enemies with one deadly blast.

The pharaoh saw this and realized he had to be quick, even if it was only in drawing the enemy's attention towards him.

He brought his horse from breakneck speed to a sudden stop, rising in the saddle and starting to chant softly. The Sennen eye appeared on his forehead and started to glow, along with the Puzzle, while his body was once more engulfed in living crimson shadows, swirling around him. Suddenly, clouds drew together in the sky as the shadows crept towards them, mingling with the Sennen eyes golden glow. The clouds were now glowing a red so deep they were almost black. Rays of bright light broke through, like they would after a terrible storm. The guards shielded their eyes.

When the brightness faded and they opened them again, the foot guards instantly fell to their knees. Above them hovered the mightiest of the gods, Ra. The golden dragon roared a battle cry that promised death to all those that stood in its way.

Atemu drew his sword holding it high in the air, as his steed reared on its hind legs. With a command to his soldiers, he kicked his horse and led them into the battle.

As the Pharaoh and the troops came closer, the Blue Eyes roared again, plunging down to attack on the monsters waiting on the ground with bared teeth. Behind it, on a white steed, the High Priest aimed his sword at the bandits that controlled the dark creatures. Swift and deadly, his strikes found their targets, effectively ending their lives. Seth's eyes glanced up at his Ka monster just in time to see a black snake-like monster rise behind it from the shadows of the nearby buildings. He was so in tuned to his monster that he failed to notice its owner drawing back an arrow, aiming for his heart.

The black monster hissed dangerously, and the Blue Eyes swerved just in time to avoid the deadly fangs. Suddenly a loud roar behind the snake was heard just moments before it let out a painful scream and fell to the ground engulfed in flames, shaking the earth below it. Just as the ground stopped trembling, Seth heard his name being called out in warning. Turning around in his saddle, he saw a hooded bandit, aiming at him with a bow and arrow. He had no time to defend himself so he waited for death to greet him with open arms.

But to his amazement, it never came. Instead he watched as the Pharaoh charged up to the man, sword raised, and dealt the bandit a deadly blow, thus saving him from his untimely end.

Ra flew hovered protectively above the man that summoned it, it's deadly flames matching the one's in the Pharaoh's blood colored eyes. Seth could feel the anger and power emanating off both of them as he and Atemu locked eyes, making them forget about the rest of the battle raging on around them.

Atemu walked his horse up beside the Priest's looking over him in careful observation. "You are wounded," he said with slight worry and fear in his voice.

"It is nothing," Seth answered, even as he looked at the blood running down his left arm.

"It is enough still," Atemu hissed. "They will pay." He raised his arm towards the dragon Ra, and signaled for it to bring death it all of those that dared harm his people and the one he loved.

And with a mighty roar Ra soared upwards again, glowing with fury, and the battle was as good as decided.

------------

Seto and Jahi watched the battle from atop the tower just as the Pharaoh had suggested. Below him was a sight he never would have imaged could have existed. Many troops, both riding and walking, were led by the Pharaoh, riding tall and proud on his steed.

Beyond them, Seth's Blue Eyes fought with a deadly fury. It awed him to watch as the dragon attacked creatures that were real and not holograms with preprogrammed moves. This mighty creature flew on it's own accord, it thought out it's own attacks and defense and never left it's Master's side. This was what a Blue Eyes White Dragon was supposed to be like. Now more than ever he wished that he could have this same dragon playing for him in the duels instead of the computerized ones.

Seto had to stop watching the beautiful but deadly scene when a blinding light flooded the whole area. He quickly closed his eyes wondering what was causing it. But then he got his answer.

"The Pharaoh has summoned Ra." Jahi murmured beside him.

Blinking, he opened his eyes and saw the magnificent creature hovering above the Pharaoh. Flashes of Battle City came to mind as he witnessed it change to its Phoenix form. He had been amazed by it's power then and he was even more amazed by it now. He glanced down and saw the Pharaoh, in all his glory, command his troops to attack. Power radiated off of him, and Seto couldn't help but notice how his lean but well-built body flowed with the animal below him. His swordsmanship was amazing and the CEO found himself admiring him even more.

Seto and Jahi both took notice of the bandit that had his bow aimed at Seth. For some reason he actually found himself worrying about the High Priest along with Jahi. But it chalked it up to being concerned about how the Pharaoh would feel if he lost someone important to him.

Then again why would he worry about the Pharaoh? Had he really come to care, somewhat, about the man?

His thoughts shifted back to the times he dueled Yugi. Granted he had always respected the shrimp. He was, after all, the only person worthy of his time and gaming skills. But didn't he only respect that part of him, the personality that showed up every time he strapped on a duel disk? Whoever this 'other' Yugi was that was the one he admired. He could see that now. That person was powerful, strong, a strategic genesis, and a confident person. The 'normal' Yugi was a kind-hearted soul that valued friendship above anything else.

That Yugi was not his type. But the other one….

So could what was said to him be true? Was that 'other' Yugi the same person that was right now, protecting his supposed past self? The same one that had called upon the god Ra and so easily commanded it when others had trouble during the Battle City Finals?

Maybe.

But if he believed that then he had to reexamine his whole outlook on everything. Cause that would mean that Seth and him were one and the same. That gaudy trinket did house the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh and that was the same one down there holding a bloody sword, the same substance that matched color of his eyes.

And that also meant that magic was real, the shadow realm was real, and he really did have a close past with the same spirit that shared Yugi's body.

They were cousins, lovers, rivals, and friends.

So what was there between the 'other' Yugi and himself?

Rivals and…nothing more. But did he want more? He had money, power, fame, and Mokuba. Could he, did he need anything else?

He watched as the Pharaoh and High Priest turned their horses around and headed back towards the palace. Both looked exhausted but there was also something else there. It radiated from them both as they stared into each other's eyes. To all others it must have looked as if they were just weary from the battle but to him, and more than likely Jahi, it was the look of love and happiness that they both came out alive.

That was something he didn't have in his life. Sure he had Mokuba and wouldn't trade that for all the money in the world, but who was there when he came home from a long day at work? Who was there to worry about him and put their life above their own? Where was the warmth that only a lover could fill in his icy heart? Where was the person that would lead him from the shadows and darkness to a beautiful light filled safe world?

'He is the light to my Master's darkness'

Lucky bastard.

---------

The day had been exhausting to say the least. As soon as the pharaoh had returned to the throne room he had been surrounded by his counselors, all of who had demanded answers and decisions, telling him that a solution had to be found because the monsters got stronger with every attack.

As if he didn't know for himself. As if they had been the ones to cut those monsters' necks. As if!

No, it was he, his troops and his faithful priests, most of all Seth, fighting the shadow creatures. But no, it wasn't enough. Not one minute of peace was granted to him the whole daylong. And, damn it, his people could be persistent. Not even Seth's threats could make them back away.

Now, finally they were gone. Sighing, Atemu let himself sink to the floor, being weak for just one moment, being normal for just one second.

Ra, he really couldn't blame them. They were desperate and scared. They all feared for their children and wives, for their loved ones. No, he couldn't blame them now that he understood himself so well what it was like to worry for a lover. He knew Seth would choose death rather than see him hurt. His priest had promised that many times, and every time he had told him to forget about such nonsense. But now...they had come pretty close today to losing both their lives, especially Seth. And they had lost soldiers in the battle.

A stabbing pain settled in Atemu's heart when he imagined the mournful cries down in the city. Should he ever lose Seth....

He shook his head and bit his lip.

He had to end it now, before it was too late.

----------

After the battle was over, Seto had returned to his chambers, while Jahi had gone to look for his master.

Strangely, today had made him miss the duels with Yugi, or rather, Yugi's other. Those ingenious battles, and those crimson eyes smirking at him. Why had winning mattered so much to him? Wasn't it just that smirk he had been looking for? Hadn't he wanted to prove himself to the other rather than to the rest of the world?

The sound of the door opening snapped him out of his musings.

"May I come in?", a deep voice asked, causing chills to run up and down his spine, causing the memory of sweet lips on his to reemerge.

"Of course", he answered, clearing his throat.

When the ruler of Egypt stepped into the room, Seto noticed instantly that something was wrong. This wasn't what a victor looked like.

"What is it?", he asked, never one to beat about the bush.

The pharaoh stared at him, then, with careful, shaky steps, he walked over to him.

"I have to do it", he whispered, deathly pale.

"You have to do what?", Seto gently demanded.

"I have to end it"

Seto sighed, taking other's hand, not caring about Egyptian conventions now that the pharaoh was standing in front of him like a distressed boy. "End what?"

The young ruler looked away, lips moving soundlessly for a second. Then he took a deep breath, and still avoiding Seto's eyes, he explained, "I have to seal myself inside of the puzzle to seal the shadow realm away."

'Oh crap', Seto thought, scenes from the future suddenly coming to life again inside of his head. Shadow duels and that pendant Yugi called his 'puzzle', Isis' eyes staring up at him, telling him about the Pharaoh and the High Priest and their eternal duel. Should this really be true? How could he believe in all of this when he had convinced himself for so long that it couldn't exist? How could he of all people believe in magic? He, Seto Kaiba the perfect businessman and the technology genius?

Yet, he believed in Yugi's other, that much he had to admit now. And perhaps.... perhaps both could exist, technology and magic. Perhaps it depended on what you were prepared to see.

And if all of this was indeed true and real, he could slowly understand this pharaoh's dilemma, because sealing yourself away from the world for 3000 years is no small thing.

"Oh", he whispered, not knowing what to say.

They were quiet for a second, doom lying heavily on both of them.

"It's so hard", the pharaoh mumbled, "It's so hard to leave him behind. I don't know how to do it, yet I know I must." Then he buried his face in his free hand, trying to hold back his pain and tears.

Seto bit his lip. He certainly wasn't much of a comforter, having no experience in it. Yet, perhaps, he himself could console this young man.

"Pharaoh," he said softly, "I am real. And apparently I am your High Priest's reincarnation. I want nothing more than to stay with you, like you want to stay with him.

But we both can't do that, because it's not meant for us to be. Still, for both of us a future is waiting. And it's waiting with new chances, new challenges, and new adventures. This is the only thing I can give you, the certainty of a new life for you, because I know that my greatest rival in the future can be no one else but you. He has your eyes, your hair, your smile, your character, your power, your skills, your confident appearance, your fierce nature, your fighter's soul and your heart."

The pharaoh stared at him, clearly amazed at his words and Seto couldn't help himself. He just had to get up and take the other in his arms, hold him for long minutes, waiting for his tears to stop flowing.

After a long while the pharaoh pulled back, wiping the remaining tears away. "I have to go now, Seth awaits me", he mumbled. Seto nodded.

The small ruler managed a weak smile and stood on his tiptoes to plant another gentle, but chaste kiss on Seto's lips.

Then with a quiet "Thank you for everything", he left the room, while Seto slowly touched his fingers to his lips, then closed his eyes with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Seto closed his eyes in bliss as he sunk further down into the elaborate bath. Steam and scented oils filled his senses leaving him utterly relaxed. He thanked whatever gods were out there that those pestering girls had finally given him space and privacy. He guessed over the past few times the servants got the hint that he didn't like to be treated like a child.

These past few weeks had been strange to him. Not once, since that night, had the Pharaoh come to him or even spoke to him. He had asked Jahi, who for some reason he had gotten use to his company, where the crimson eyed ruler was and the response was always one of three responses – at the temples praying, in the throne room holding various meetings, or in his chambers with orders to be left alone.

All of this worried him.

Ever since that night after the battle, he couldn't get the worn, defeated look the Pharaoh gave him out of his mind. It tore at what was left of his heart. He never thought his greatest rival could look like that and he never thought his own emotions would respond to it.

He only mildly wondered how he was going to get back to his time. In all honesty, he felt very comfortable here now that he had come to understand all that had happened to him in the future was real and true. His mind and soul felt at ease once he had come to terms with it.

For once he was at peace.

With a sigh, he reluctantly got out of the water. Not caring about his lack of clothing, he walked out into his room and strolled over to the balcony. A rare smile graced his face as he looked out onto the prominent land before him. Yes he truly was at peace in this simple land, one where your very life depended on the grace of the gods and the flow of the Nile.

A small dark spot in the endless blue sky caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as it came ever closer till he recognized it as a falcon. Mesmerized, he took in the grace of the flying representation of the god Horus, as it swooped, dived, and sailed in an intricate dance of beautiful deadly power.

Sapphire eyes were trained on the falcon as it took another dive, heading straight for the palace gardens. As he followed it, his gaze fell on the lean, bronzed body of the Pharaoh.

Atemu stood in the middle of one of his favorite gardens, with his arm outstretched waiting for the falcon, Asim, to land. He loved this silent time he had with his beloved bird of prey. Here no one asked for his council, his time, his power or judgment. In this place his thoughts were his own and they were allowed to wonder as he pleased.

His decision to seal away the realm had not changed. Plans were being made for the ceremony and his kingdom even as he stood out here watching his friend as it landed on his arm.

Atemu's heart was nothing but a bleeding torn mess. His soul was going to live in eternal darkness for thousands of years before he would ever get a chance to live again, to see his beloved again.

But he was grateful to whatever god above him, that he had been blessed with Seto being brought to his time. This gave him the hope he needed to go through with his plans for he knew they would have a second chance in another time and place.

As he thought about reincarnate, a sad smile played on his sun kissed face. Over the weeks he had very little time to see him, only catching quickly glances as they passed in the halls. His personal time was nonexistence, not important while the future of his kingdom was at stake.

A small shiver when down his spine, giving him the feeling of being watched. Taking a quick glance at his bird, he then turned his eyes and scanned the area. Not finding anything he looked up and crimson met sapphire.

'Damn', Seto thought, feeling the urge to cover up his lower body but at the same time a distant excitement at being seen like this by the pharaoh. Flustered he stared down, willing himself not to blush but failing miserably.

The pharaoh simply smiled and waved up at him. Ah, yes, it seemed Ancient Egyptians were a little more used to nudity than the people of his time and age. Shyly, he raised his hand to wave back.

The pharaoh laughed and shouted up to him, "I see, you're jealous of Seth's tan and want to get some yourself! Be careful though, this sun hast burned many a stranger already."

Seto snorted. "Thanks for your concern, pharaoh, but I'm not that foolish to run around like this outside"

The other boy smiled again. "What a pity," he stated, "That outfit suits you well."

At that comment Seto flushed even more and the pharaoh laughed again. "Look, your face is getting red already! You really should get inside there or your nice fair skin will get all crimson."

"You think my skin is nice?" Seto whispered in awe.

"Of course", the pharaoh assured him. "It's exotic and beautiful, white like the wings of the sacred ibis."

Seto grabbed the rail of the balcony he was standing on to steady himself. He felt like jumping around for joy. The pharaoh had called him beautiful!!! Beautiful!! Had kissed him and now called him beautiful!! Course he was a Kaiba and such childish acts were beneath him.

He was beyond caring about what his employees or the rest of the world might think seeing him like this, knowing he felt like this, he was just too happy.

"My pharaoh!" the voice of one of the priests rang through the peaceful gardens. The pharaoh's face became concerned instantly, and he turned around, shouting,

"I'm coming! Just one more minute!"

Then he turned back to give Seto a last wave of his hand. "You might dress sooner or later, we have a banquet tonight you might want to attend!"

"I will" Seto nodded, while the ruler of Egypt whistled to his falcon that landed gracefully on his arm and then vanished inside of the Palace.

Seto stood some more in silence, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face, while a fresh morning breeze tousled his hair.

The wind rustled in the palm trees, rippled the water of the small pond and made the papyrus plants sway gently, before it traveled to one of the lower balconies, lifting a thin hanging to reveal a silent figure standing there, arms crossed, blue eyes glaring dangerously. The observer then turned away and the curtain fell down again, hiding him from view.

Oblivious to the other's presence, Seto sighed and went inside of his chambers again.

_

* * *

_

All the rage of the gods ever known to man couldn't come close to what Seth was feeling now. Never before had he felt such anger and jealousy. The Pharaoh was his and his alone. He didn't give a damn if this person was supposed to be him or not. _No one_ had the rights to flaunt in front of Atemu except him.

He could deal with others looking. Hell Atemu was beautiful, powerful, graceful, perfect, who wouldn't look. But to parade around him nude, flirt with him, and talk to him so defiantly was an outrage!

He would deal with Seto soon, but for now he needed to have a little heart to heart with the Pharaoh.

Seth stormed into the Pharaoh's chambers, uninvited, flinging the massive wooden doors back as if they were made of nothing more than paper. Yelps and squeaks were heard from the servants that were currently dressing the Pharaoh for tonight's feast.

Atemu narrowed his eyes as his priest barged his way into his room scaring his servants. He looked upon Seth's face and raised an eyebrow at him. What was he so pissed about?

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the girls allowing him and Seth to be alone.

"Well Seth, do tell me why you felt the need to break my doors down?" He loved Seth with all his heart but he'd be damned if he was going to get away with acting like this.

"Tell me Almighty One, did you enjoy your time in the gardens with Asim?" He sneered.

Atemu crossed his arms over his still bare chest and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Yes, you know that I always my time with my falcon. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Icy blue eyes bore into crimson ones, "Did you enjoy looking at the beautiful white wings of the ibis?"

A sheepish grin spread along Atemu's face as he turned and busied his hands with the jewelry laid out for him to wear. "So you saw that. You were spying on me? Doesn't matter I won't lie. I did enjoy the view."

Seth was seething; he walked over to the smaller man and spun him around so they faced each other. "You are mine!" he growled out. "How dare you look upon another!"

Ruby eyes darkened as he looked up into the face of the one he loved. "But that other is you Seth. Your reincarnate! Granted there are differences, but still he is you whether you believe it or not. So if I belong to you I belong to him as well. Don't you see? Three thousand years changed you but not my love for you. How could I not feel for him?"

The High Priest clenched his teeth. Atemu truly believed that man was he and had fallen for him also. Why did that man have to come here? Couldn't he have stayed at where ever he was from? He decided it didn't matter; he would make sure Atemu thought only of him.

Seth's hand grabbed Atemu by the back of the head and forcefully kissed him. He threw gentleness out the door, marked him in his own way.

Atemu responded just as rough. He knew this was just his priest's way of claiming him, showing him that he did love him. He clung to the taller man, wanting his heart and soul to be bound to this man forever.

Breaking the fevered kiss, Seth stepped back, bowed his head slightly and walked out of the Pharaoh's chambers without another word.

* * *

Seto smirked as he entered the large room where the banquet was set up. Even he could notice the icy atmosphere there. Quickly he analyzed the situation. The pharaoh was politely talking to ambassadors and counselors, after all this was a political meeting, ignoring Seth next to him, who looked as if he had bitten into a particularly sour fruit. His servants shying away from him, most likely awaiting their death sentence if they happened to spill anything. It was obvious; the two very emotional rivals had got into an argument once again.

Carefully, he took his seat next to Isis, who offered him the place invitingly. Of course he would have liked to be closer to where the pharaoh was sitting, but one look into Isis' eyes told him to avoid exactly that if he valued his life.

Interested, he tried some of the foreign dishes and fruits placed in front of him, and was surprised to find them absolutely delicious.

"Who is this?" one of the ambassadors demanded, pointing his way. Seto glared at the man, who instantly let his hand sink back to the table. The pharaoh gave Seto a stern look, signaling him clearly that this man was politically important, and Seto, ever the businessman, understood that well and nodded his head in a polite greeting.

"He is a relative of my High Priest here, paying us a visit", the crimson-eyed ruler introduced him, still avoiding Seth's eyes.

There was a quiet growl and Seto looked up. He knew that sound from him self; it was a sign of extreme anger. Coming from Seth at that comment it could only mean...they had been fighting over him. A-ha. That would explain a few things. 'Well, High Priest', Seto thought, 'Even Yugi had to admit I am a worthy rival when I really start fighting'

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the wooden doors flew open, split in two halves. In the middle of the damage there was blackness, pouring into the room, slowing taking shape, revealing behind its massive form a lean body and unruly white hair. Evil laughter filled the room as Bakura stepped slowly into it, the shadows writhing before him.

"You should watch your prisons better, pharaoh!" he shouted, "Your guards didn't stand the ghost of a chance when the shadows themselves came to free me! They don't obey you anymore, my pathetic little ruler! How long before even the gods turn their back onto you?!" Then, before anyone could move, Bakura lifted his hand to command the shadows, "Attack quickly, before he gets the chance to call the gods!"

And indeed the shadows were quick, forming the body of a giant black snake in milliseconds, similar to the one that had almost been Seth's death in the last battle but adorned with three heads instead of one, hissing evilly and launching itself at the pharaoh.

There was a loud shout, frightened people jumping up in panic, but two of them were quicker than the rest, Seth grabbing Atemu and pulling him back from the snake's attack, while Seto simply grabbed one of the large bowls on the table and threw it with all his might and practiced aim right onto the monster's head.

The black snake looked dazed for a moment, then hissed angrily and went right for Seto.

"No!!!" Bakura and the pharaoh both shouted, but again Seth was quick in grabbing the sword of one of the stunned guards and tossing it at Seto.

"Here!" he cried, "Distract it just two minutes so I can call my dragon!"

Seto nodded, stepping back from the attack, raising the sword in defense, while Seth started chanting.

"Seto!" the young pharaoh shouted and made to run over to him, but Seth grabbed him, in the middle of his chant, shouting, "Don't, my pharaoh! If he's really me he can defend himself! Help me call my Ka! Quick!"

"Help him!" he called out to Isis, and then concentrated on the incantation again.

Seto stared at the snake hovering over him. Well, that was a new experience indeed, but what had he done all that martial arts training for? And with a shout he attacked, taking the monster completely by surprise. It barely avoided Seto's first blow, but the second came even faster and this time it hit its target. The snake gave a loud hiss, throwing one injured head back; mouth opened to reveal poisonous fangs, while the second and third went to attack again.

But even as Seto jumped back once more, Isis attacked from behind, having simply followed Seto's example and thrown a heavy earthenware jar.

The snake turned one head in surprise, sending a blast of lightning towards Isis but at the same time trying to fend off Seto's new attack with the two remaining heads.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and the faithful Blue Eyes White Dragon rose once more, plunging itself down onto the other monster. A second later its dead body hit the floor.

But the master of the Dragon didn't waste time himself. Sword drawn, the guards behind him he ran to catch Bakura. The thief, though, had quickly accepted his defeat, and with a last, "We'll meet again, pharaoh!" he dashed away, Seth and the guards after him.

Seto looked coldly at the dead monster, then turned towards the pharaoh to see if he was all right. But the young boy had already gotten up, shouting Seth's name and running out of the room right after him.

Blinking once, twice, Seto prepared to run as well as Isis grabbed his arm. "Please, stay and help me sort out this chaos!" she pleaded.

Looking around Seto agreed that he would be of a better use here. There was a complete mess, political and their servants running up and down, some even hurt slightly. Oh yes, diplomatic skills like Seto's would be needed here soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon: -enters the room with a basket full of limes and proceeds to hand them out-  
Atemu: -looks at lime- does this mean what I think it means?  
Seto: Bacardi Lime Cocktails?  
Seth: Baka! –throws his green citrus at him-  
Dragon: -rolls eyes-  
Desidera: Behave guys! Or we won't give you those –grabs a lime- Hmmmmm. –smiles evilly-

* * *

Atemu paced back and forth in his chambers. He had looked everywhere for his High Priest on the grounds and he was nowhere to be found. This upset him and left him feeling hopeless. He knew that Seth would not give up until he had captured or killed the King Thief. Without any idea of where he went all he could do was wait and pray to his gods that they would look after him. 

But between the prayers, other things filled his mind.

His time was quickly running out and he had yet to tell Seth of his plans and hopefully his future. He had never once spoken to him of the boy that supposedly completed the golden puzzle and therefore released him from that prison. The fact that there would be a chance in the future with him would hopefully calm the priest somewhat. He knew this was going to be hard on his love once the truth was out. After all he was going to have to help perform the ceremony. All the priests and their items would be needed for it to work.

He would have to see Atemu's pain as the process was completed.

Then Seth would have to become Pharaoh in his place. With no other living relatives and no children, his cousin would have to assume the throne. At least Seth would have the power he always wanted.

His thoughts also lingered to the future Seth. He could tell from their past talks that he and his spirit did not feel towards each other the way him and Seth did. That thought alone hurt. They were rivals in the future and nothing more. Although he could tell that there was a great deal of respect between them. But Seth and him had always respected each other, so it was safe to say that at least that had continued into the future.

But where were the other feelings? Were they lost over time? Buried away like his ancestors only to be forgotten over time if it weren't for the stories and tales written on the walls of the palace? Gods he hoped that somewhere down deep inside them those feelings still hung true that there was a chance for them.

He clung to that thought. He needed to believe that even if it was not there in that time that it was still written somewhere in their souls, hidden underneath everything just waiting to be unsealed and brought forth.

His musing was cut short when he heard shouts out side in the courtyard below his room. Stepping out onto the balcony, he looked around and finally spotted the person the voice belonged to.

His breath hitched in his throat as he looked upon his priest sitting proudly on his white steed. The man was beautiful bathed in moonlight. Its silver beams danced upon his cinnamon colored hair, making him look like something unreal but nevertheless holy. His bronzed skin glistened with sweat from riding hard and fast to catch his prey. Eyes that most called deadly, were like beacons of pure light in the darkness that surrounded him.

As Seth dismounted and walked towards the palace doors, the pharaoh watched his tone body move with the grace and lethal beauty of the cobra that was said to protect the pharaohs.

Atemu thought this was fitting seeing as how Seth, as his priest, cousin and now love, had always been there to protect him. The cobra was a deadly force to reckon with, with it's deadly venom and lightning fast attacks. But it was beautiful even with all its viciousness, just as Seth was.

The pharaoh moved back into his room as he saw the priest disappear into the palace. He knew that Seth would come to him without being summoned. After an attack like tonight's he doubted that his cousin would leave him alone for along time.

As he waited, he took off his Sennen Puzzle and put it a way along with the rest of his jewelry, there would be no need for these things as they talked tonight. Once done he took a bowl of water and began to remove the udju –1- and mesdemet –2- from his eyes so they would be left natural, incase his emotions got out of control.

Just as he was done, the doors opened without a warning. He spun around ready to reprimand whoever it was that dared enter without invitation, only to see his beloved priest standing there. Crimson eyes softened immediately as he looked Seth over checking for any injuries.

Fortunately there were none and as he raised his eyes to meet Seth's he saw unmistakable desire there, dark and inviting and so fierce. And only a moment later his High Priest was next to him, never losing a second as he greedily grabbed the pharaoh's face and connected their lips with bruising force.

For a moment only, Atemu gave in to the sensations, letting Seth take possession of him, trying to gather some strength out of the other's lust. A cry rose in his throat at the thought of having to let the other go, having to be alone and maybe never feel like this again. The sound escaped, muffled by the other's lips still on his but loud enough to make Seth release him immediately, shocked at the agony in Atemu's voice.

"Atemu? What's wrong?!?", he demanded almost desperately as the other stood wide-eyed, one hand pressed to his mouth.

"Seth," he whispered, "Seth, sit down. We have to talk"

"What happened?" The High Priest wanted to know.

"Sit down first."

The pharaoh took a deep breath, trying to think of something, anything, to help him say this, but every memory, every thought seemed to only make it worse. But before he knew it the words tumbled out of his mouth, in disorder and chaos, yet irreversible, "The shadows, they have to be locked away. We have to seal them away. You know, Bakura's monsters and all the other ones attacking. I can't let our people die. But it is so hard and I think I can't do it and I was so afraid of telling you, and now you're jealous and angry because of Seto but he was only helping me. I don't want to pass away. I don't want to be a shadow myself. I'm so scared, Seth, and I don't know how to do this, and most of all I don't want to leave you, and I don't want to, I just don't want to!"

Seth stared at him, not understanding anything yet, except that the pharaoh was in deep trouble and that it concerned the battle against the shadows. So he tried to comfort his ruler, "My Pharaoh, you don't have to worry, we will find a way of sealing the monsters away and you won't have to go anywhere. As for my jealousy, I'm sorry for that. If I had known it would trouble you so I would have restrained myself. You really don't have to worry about that. And you don't have to be scared, I'll always be with you."

"No!!!" Atemu wailed, the full force of his misery now tumbling down and burying him in sorrow. "You won't be there, you can't be there!!! Seth, it's no use, there is only one way to seal the shadows away. I have to...." At that point he broke out in tears. He just couldn't bear the pain anymore.

Seth's gentle arms enveloped him, his voice was in his ear, making small noises of comfort, but it only made him cry even more.

The High Priest was helpless. He didn't know what was going on but something horrible was in those words. He could feel it, like an outside danger, threatening blackness, looming malice. He shivered and held the other closer.

"I have to..." Atemu still stammered, desperately trying to force the words out of his mouth.

"You have to what?" Seth murmured.

"Have to...seal myself....my soul..away."

"You...what???"

"Seth, I don't want to leave you!!!" Atemu's hands were fisted in Seth's hair as he helplessly cried again into the other's chest.

But suddenly Seth remembered something or guessed something or just suddenly knew what all of this was about. "NO! You won't sacrifice yourself!! Never!!!"

"B..but I...have to"

"NO, I won't let you, I won't!!" Now Seth too clung to his pharaoh, both trembling with the force of the words exchanged.

Then a sudden urgency grabbed Atemu's heart and he knew he had to decide this now or never. With a great effort of will he stepped back, trying not to look at his priest.

"I will do it, Seth. There is no turning back and no other possibility. I have to save my people, my friends and you, my lover."

"Please...", the High Priest whispered.

"I can't....."

"But you can't leave me here!! You can't!!!", Seth growled, again pulling Atemu towards him with almost painful force.

Both stood still, embracing each other for a long time. Seth took in a shuddering breath. "I cannot let you go."

"I know, I can't either", Atemu answered. "But I have to"

"I wouldn't survive it. I'd drown myself in the Nile"

"No, Seth, look. Perhaps. We get a second chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, I was talking a lot to Seto and....."

"No, I won't believe this!!!", Seth screamed, "That idiot tells you he comes from the future and is me and you think, hm, perhaps it's better to go to the afterlife and wait there for that future to come!!! I won't...."

"SETH!", the pharaoh shouted, exasperated. "He speaks the truth because he told me about my reincarnation as well. He told me about the Sennen puzzle and its keeper and that he did so accurately that I have to believe him. And deep in your heart you know he's right, Seth, more so now than ever, because it seems we aren't meant to be in this time and place...."

"We will always belong together, Atemu, always! Now and in whatever future awaits us!"

"I'm glad you say this...because sometimes when I listen to him, I don't believe it. I think he doesn't have feelings for my reincarnation as we have feelings for each other. You know, my sacrifice would be locking my soul in the sennen puzzle..."

"No, please...."

"Be quiet! My soul will be in the sennen puzzle to stay there until the puzzle is found and solved. But I wouldn't have a body then and I think that's what happens in the future. Seto knows only the keeper of the puzzle, and not my true spirit, because I will only seem to be a figment of his imagination. I'm scared of that. If only I knew for sure I would love you again and be loved by you...it would be easier to perform the ceremony."

"Seal in the puzzle.....so....the priests will perform this....right? How could I....how could I...." He buried his head in Atemu's hair, stifling the whimper that was building in his chest.

"This must be a bad dream", Seth whispered. "How could it end this way? How could this be...Atemu, Atemu, I love you. I know you must but still, I beg you, don't do this to me. Find some other way. If the gods are fair, there is another way. I love you."

"I love you too, Seth. The gods are cruel. There is no other way."

Trying to hold back a sob, Seth bent down to tenderly caress the young pharaoh's lips with his. Both stood with their eyes closed, lips brushing softly, feathery against each other, tears getting caught in the corners of their mouths, flavoring the touch of their lips with bitter salt.

Seth's tongue darted out to lick the salty wetness off Atemu's lips and the other responded by doing the same. Their tongues touched and a second later their mouths were connected in a fierce kiss, greedily trying to possess as much of the other as possible.

Just as Atemu ended the kiss, Seth scooped him up and carried him over to the bed while letting his tongue slide slowly up and down the young ruler's neck. Atemu moaned, tilting his head back as the sensation washed over him.

Once in bed, he leaned over his pharaoh, biting and licking his neck. Letting his hands slide up and down Atemu's sides, caress his belly button and slip to his back, he rubbed himself against the other boy. Between tiny kisses pressed to Atemu's neck he ground out, "I want. To do. This. Forever. Atemu. For. Ever."

The pharaoh gasped as passion set him on fire. He threw the High Priest off him so he lay on his back, then with a low growl crawled on top of him, leaning down to kiss the other's exposed chest. Seth moaned low in his throat at the feeling of Atemu's lithe toned body against his.

In no time, both of them made quick work of stripping each other, leaving nothing between them but the wonderful feeling of over-sensitive skin to bask in.

Darken crimson eyes peered down into lust clouded blue ones, "This life time and every life time to come, my heart and soul will always belong to you Seth," he whispered as he stoked his lover's face, "Please do not forget that."

Running his hands down Atemu's back, he looked steadily into the Pharaoh's eyes. "Never, my mry pr-aA, -3- my mrw nfrw. –4- "

None of them wanted to go slow this time. They wanted everything, heat and skin, wet mouths and rough strokes, moans and cries. They wanted to feel each other like they had never felt each other before, like they probably would never get the chance to feel each other again in this life. They were out of mind and out of control, they were beyond time and beyond rational thought, beyond joy and beyond pain. They were flying and drowning.

In one night they tried to give each other what they should have had a lifetime to give.

* * *

Calloused tanned fingers bushed golden bangs away from his sleeping lover's face. He marveled over how beautiful his Pharaoh was, so peaceful in his sleep, as if he didn't have the burdens a ruler had to carry. He relished in the heat the smaller body was emitting, wanting nothing more than to stay here with Atemu and let it lull him to sleep. He wanted to forget everything the young ruler had told him, and be at peace with their new relationship. 

But the gods were going to take it and his lover away from him. he would be alone again and would have to rule over the people Atemu sacrificed his soul to keep safe. The power he wanted would be his, and his alone. But it was going to cost him, there was a price to be paid for that power, and it was more than he was willing to give.

Yes he would gladly give it all up just to have Atemu alive, well and by his side. He knew that now with out a shadow of a doubt. But it was not to be.

He thought back to the promise he made Atemu. He needed to make sure that it was kept. He had never lied to the Pharaoh before and he wasn't about to start now.

Carefully, he pulled out of his lover's embrace, as to not wake him and proceeded to redress. Going over his earlier priesthood training in his mind, he formed a plan. Yes he knew exactly how to keep his promise, but it required another promise from a certain reincarnation of his.

With one last look over his shoulder to make sure Atemu was still asleep, he set out to go visit the stranger named Seto Kaiba.

* * *

udju: Basically it's green eye shadow made from the green ore of copper. It was one of the most widely used colors. 

Mesdemet: Kohl, made from the dark gray ore of lead.

mry Pr-aA : beloved Pharaoh

mrw nfrw: desert beauty

* * *

We also want to thank all our reviewers for the lovely reviews we got!  
Thanks to Nagaina's Hatchling for the comment on cousin love and marriage!  
Psyche: Uhm, I don't think Jahi has a crush...Does he, Dragon? –looks at co-authoress for help- But the interpretation is definitely interesting...-grins- 


	8. Chapter 8

Desidera: Uhm, don't we have comments, Dragon? Like, "awww, poor Seth, poor Atemu" or "wheee, this is the last chapter" or "hmmm, what could we do to stall time to make our readers go crazy with curiosity?" –winks-  
Seth: -growls dangerously- What do you think you're saying?!?  
Desidera: -tries to hide somewhere behind Seto-  
Seto: You don't honestly believe I'd save you, right?  
Dragon: -chuckles- yes this is the last chapter for this story but guess what? Seto and Seth have a surprise for everyone!  
Seth n Seto: -groans-

* * *

A fierce knock sounded on Seto's door, making the man growl at the intrusion. He had half a mind to ignore who ever it but the nagging thought that it could be the Pharaoh made him refrain from doing so.

"Come in."

Seto waited at the entrance to the balcony as the doors opened and raised an eyebrow in confusion when he caught sight of who it was. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Seth growled at the tone his look-a-like was using. "We need to talk."

The CEO snorted, "What makes you think I want to talk to you?"

Ignoring the question, the High Priest walked further into the room and made him self at home by sitting one of the few intricate carved stools. "I have some questions that only you can answer. I need to know about you and my Pharaoh's relationship in the future."

The words _my Pharaoh_ did not slip past Seto. 'So he admits it' he thought, ignoring the slight sinking feeling in his stomach. "We are rivals. How else would I feel about someone who took away my title and continuously beats me?"

Seth chuckled, "Yes, he always has a way of defeating us doesn't he? But isn't that part of what attracts to him? That shear power, strength, and the way he challenges us without lifting a finger?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Seto walked up to the Priest, "I'm confused, I was told that there was a fierce rivalry between you two. That a battle over the throne happened but the victor was never revealed."

Seth blanched at the reminder of that. How could he have done such a thing back then he never knew. The pull of the Pharaoh's power blinded him and darkened his heart. "There was such a battle," he said as he adverted his eyes away from his future self. "It was a grave mistake on my part and I'm thankful to all the gods above that he was able to forgive me. And you should know who won."

Seth nodded his head and sat down on the wooden stool beside his other. "In my time he is just as forgiving. I tried to kill him once, he saw beyond the anger and darkness in my heart and banished it. He gave me another chance."

"Tell me, what do you feel for the Pharaoh, the one of my time?"

Wide blue eyes looked into curious sapphire ones. "Feel?"

"Don't think I haven't seen it. Some thing is there. I just don't know how much. Don't worry I will not hold it against you – yet."

"I…" How did he feel? He admitted he _liked_ the man and that he was attracted to him. The Pharaoh was a wonderful combination of beauty, seduction, power, maturity, and inner strength that set his thoughts out of control. But was it anymore than that?

He replayed the past month in his thoughts. He remembered the slight jump in his stomach when the Pharaoh first stood up for him against his past self. He remembered the way the royal hung on his every word when he told his tales, the way those crimson eyes would look at him when he thought he wasn't looking, the loneliness he felt when he went weeks without seeing no more than a passing glance….

What was the feeling?

Seth watched as Seto seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself. He knew that look and feeling all to well. A smirk played on his lips. His incarnation was almost exactly like him. He admitted there were small differences. Not just in their looks but in their personalities also. But they still held the same distaste for feelings of the heart and soul. The thought of needing another sent both of them into a state of panic and denial.

"There is no need to answer that. It is as plain as Nile is long."

Seto snarled, not only at himself for seeming transparent but also to the other who thought they knew how he felt. "You know nothing Priest! Just because you are supposed to be me does not mean you know me!"

The High Priests eyes narrowed, "You are a blind arrogant fool. You still think you don't need anybody. Well let me tell you something, there will come a day when all you hold dear will be taken away from you and if you keep up that attitude you will die a lonely pathetic man!"

"You don't know the time I lived in, Priest," Seto snapped, "You don't know what I faced and dealt with. You can't tell me what my life will be like, you can't tell me how it will end! You don't know anything!"

"No, it's you who doesn't know anything! You have no idea what you'll miss, telling yourself you don't need anybody!!"

"I don't miss anything except a bunch of troubles, a bunch of weaknesses!"

Seth laughed, "You think love is a weakness! Of course! I should have known...Who told you that? Do I luck out **again** in the future, getting a father who wants to take over the world?"

Seto reacted on instinct alone. His hand grabbed the golden necklace the priest was wearing and pulled him close by it, hissing into his face, "He is nothing, he has no power over my life, no power over me!!!"

There was silence, unreadable blue eyes boring holes into equally unreadable ones, none of them having the heart to continue, since dark memories where already resurfacing for both of them.

Then Seto let go of the golden jewelry, sinking back into his seat.

"What do you feel when you look at my pharaoh?" Seth asked again, a weary undertone lacing the question that somehow made Seto less suspicious, less anxious to bare his soul like this.

"He is a person of great power and magnificently attractive."

Seth smirked, "That he is. But did you notice also his kind soul and his tenderness?"

"Only superficially"

"That is the problem," Seth argued. "A lover should know him, should know him by heart, inside and outside."

"Oh yeah?" Seto growled jealously, "And how well do you know him?"

"Well enough," Seth snarled back, then seemed to remember something, like a promise to himself to keep this conversation halfway civil. "Alright then, do you notice those attributes in his spirit, your future rival?"

"Of course not, why should I care about the other Yugi's kind soul?"

"Because he is the pharaoh, Ra damn it!!! He deserves love, just like the pharaoh of this time does!!! And you deny him the love he could receive!!!"

"You don't even know him!", Seto shouted back, "I don't deny him anything! He has his precious Aibou, the mutt and the cheerleader girl for friends, what more could he want?"

"You don't understand!!!" Seth jumped up, clearly losing any patience he might have had. "You love the pharaoh!!! And that would be reason enough for him to kill you if he didn't love you as well, just as he loves me!!! You are my future, and your rival is his!!"

Seto followed without hesitation. "And that means what? That I'm not free to choose whomever I want to love in the future? The past is dead where I live and it doesn't influence me in any way."

Seto was too caught up in the argument to notice the danger in time. For once being emotional really seemed to be a weakness, as Seto's outburst allowed Seth to press the blade of the sennen rod against his neck.

"Listen, ignorant fool!!!" he hissed. "This is about more than you think, much more than your inflated pride!!! Answer me now, truthfully, or you will regret it!"

"You can do nothing to me, I'm under the protection of the pharaoh!" Seto replied smugly.

The rod trembled dangerously, but the priest managed to keep his temper. "I do this for the pharaoh alone! So answer me now or I'll rip your neck open, no matter what the pharaoh says."

"You have lost your mind, priest", Seto stated coldly, glaring at the other man.

"I almost have to agree on that," Seth growled, a strange light in his eyes, "I haven't lost my mind yet. But I'm about to lose everything I have tomorrow, my reason for living, my trust in the gods, my sanity, and above all, my dearest friend, the person I love most in the world. And he is about to lose all of that as well! Do you know how he suffers? Can you imagine how he must feel? I'm sure you can't, although I don't doubt he has told you. Don't you understand that the only thing he clings to is what you told him about the future? Don't you realize that you and your tales are what give him the strength to do this? And don't you see how much it pains him that you give him the impression that his love for a certain friend died over the millennia?"

Images flashed in Seto's mind, images of the weak, sad pharaoh who had come to him for comfort or powerful and regal in his throne room, as well as some of Yugi's other, fighting proudly, snapping at him, shattering his heart, looking at him with respect and a small smile on his face and finally desperate and hopeless in his battle against Marik's servant who possessed Osiris.

Always beautiful, in any time, in any place, always desirable. Tomorrow he would be taken away from Seth, from **him**. Tomorrow he would have to undergo this inhuman ceremony. His stomach clenched at the thought and a lump rose in his throat only thinking about it.

"Take the rod away", he whispered quietly. Seth's eyes searched his carefully, then he acted upon Seto's request. They both sank back into their chairs again.

Seto closed his eyes, trying to hide the fear in them, trying to stay as calm as possible although his heart was beating at a maddening pace.

"I think I love your pharaoh," he finally said, "No, I admit it, I do. And my rival is just like him, so very...powerful... and attractive. But he is only a shadow, sharing the body of another, not remembering a single thing of his past life. It seems your gods didn't get less cruel over the millennia. They gave you a new chance in the future, only to make your relationship impossible again!"

"So you could love him," Seth murmured, staring past him, "So you could..."

Then his back straightened.

"Alright. Take this." Out of his pocket he produced a small vial, filled with a clear liquid that glimmered golden in the light of the torches on the walls.

"What is this?" Seto breathed, staring at it.

"The solution to that problem at least. The gods may be cruel, but it seems they gave us another chance in sending you to us, to me. Take it now and give it to him. Make him drink it. You have to use the rod as well. You have access to it, don't you?"

Seto stared at him, "I could perhaps...but what is about to happen when I do it?"

Seth smirked. "It will give me, you and him another chance. Just do it. Remember I would never do anything that could hurt the pharaoh."

Slowly, Seto nodded. That made sense to him, although he didn't know what this was about. He had a nagging suspicion, although, since he didn't believe in magic, he couldn't believe in this. On the other hand this perspective of this had changed a lot since he had landed here.

Both faces were serious as they studied each other. Finally the High Priest looked away, giving a sigh. "Go and take what I am going to lose"

Seto looked at the other, seeing his tense shoulders, his hardened eyes, and he knew exactly what he was feeling, exactly. And he remembered a certain longing in his heart that he had felt so often in those moments but had never dared to admit, to accept. He had always told himself he didn't need comfort, much less deserved it, but now, looking at the priest he didn't see himself, the person who was tainted and deserved pain, but someone else, someone who deserved love instead.

And before he knew what he was doing, he stood next to Seth, offering a hand to him and pulling him up from his seat into his arms. 'No going back now,' he thought, holding the other close. Seth returned his gesture, first reluctantly, but then accepting the hunger of his soul for physical contact, accepting Seto.

After some time Seth lifted his face to look into Seto's eyes. "I always wondered what he would see in me, would see in you", he murmured, "I always wondered what he would feel like holding me like this, or being held by me. And I always wondered...."

Suddenly, Seth's lips were on his. Seto's eyes widened. Seth's skin was so close, tanned and smooth, tiny indications of stubble on his chin, his nose a little sharp (in his opinion at least, formed while studying his own face in the mirror), his eyelashes long and soft, much like the pharaoh's, his hair falling into his face. But his lips were even more fascinating, they were yielding and soft, yet somehow firm in the way they captured his lower lip to nip on it. So this was what a kiss felt like. So this was what the entire world desired. He enjoyed the look of slight confusion on Seth's face, the eyebrows that were slightly drawn together, softening the usually stern face, but he even more enjoyed the feel of the other's lips. So he finally closed his eyes to feel them more accurately, to memorize their feel, to fully understand, taste and enjoy his first kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Seth gazed into Seto's eyes searching for sign of acceptance and understanding. As much as Atemu needed comfort in his time of sadness, Seth needed it too. He needed to know that all would be right in the future between them. Getting his answer, he smiled at his other and stepped out of the embrace.

"Thank you."

Seto was at a loss for words. His mind was still reeling from kissing someone he, just a few weeks ago, couldn't stand or believed in. Here was a past that he had denied over and over again but yet it was as real as he was. A curt nod of his head was all he could do to acknowledge Seth's words. When he got back to the future he was going to have to do some major rethinking of his life. Guess all that 'past repeats its self talks' were real after all. Speaking of his future…

"How am I supposed to get back?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "Not a clue, but it will happen when it should. You came here when you were needed and you will return when you are needed then. The gods are funny like that. Only they know what's in store for us." Seth smiled once more at Seto before he turned to go but before he got to the door he looked back at Seto.

"Atemu."

Seto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Our Pharaoh's name is Atemu, please remember it for him… and us."

This time Seto smiled as Seth walked out the door.

A few hours later, Seto laid on the bed staring at the bottle in his hand. He was curious as to what it was supposed to do for the spirit – no Atemu, when it was given to him. Several ideas ran through his head and all of them left a smile on his face. Even though he had come to like this time, he was now eager to go back to the future, to Japan and see his rival. But this time it wouldn't be for a rematch, no this time it would be to claim something he lost long ago in a time that most of the world had forgotten.

Gripping the small glass vile in his hand tightly, he glanced to the balcony to see the sun just beginning to show above the horizon. Feeling the need to catch a few hours of sleep he closes his eyes and tries to relax. Just as sleep was about to overcome him, he felt a slight chill in the air. Frowning, he snuggled under the silken sheets further just as a low menacing chuckle reached his ears.

Seto's body went ridged when he heard the sound. Opening his eyes, he turned his head slightly to find the owner of the voice. Sapphire colored eyes narrowed as he caught the sight of white hair and a tanned face looking back at him. "What the hell do you want Bakura?" he asked as he sat up in the bed.

"I was thinking. If I could kill the High Priest, then it would weaken the Pharaoh. Poor thing would be heartbroken thinking his lover was dead don't you think?"

Seto growled, "You're a fool if you think you would get away with something like that. Seth could kill you before you could blink."

A feral grin spread on the Thief King's face. "I know but if killed someone that looked like him and then let the Pharaoh think…"

Before Bakura could finish that sentence, Seto lunged off the bed and knocked him to the floor. "I will not be that easy either!"

"We'll see about that!" Bakura growled as he pushed Seto off of him. Quickly picking himself up, the thief grabbed the nearest vase and brought it down on the CEO's head just as started to come after him again.

Seto stumbled back as he felt the impact. In a blurry daze, he saw Bakura smirk at him before his vision began to darken.

"Guess this means I win."

'No' Seto thought as he fell to his knees, his head thumping with pain. A weak and unsteady hand went to his head. Feeling wetness under his fingers, he brought them before his face and felt his stomach drop when he saw blood on them. 'I promised' was his last thought as he was overcome with darkness as his body fell to the stone floor.

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight fought their way into the white room waking the sole occupant. Seto groaned as he turned away from the infuriating light. Burring himself further under the sheets he sought to darken his surroundings wanting nothing more than to stay in the comfort of his bed.

A dull headache pulsed as he squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly the memory of Bakura and the vase caused him to sit up abruptly. Eyes wide, he brought a hand up to his head to examine it. But none of the sticky wetness was there. Putting his hand in front of his face, he looked them over thoroughly as if he didn't trust his sense of touch. Utterly confused as to why there was no trace of the attack he looked around for the first time.

Seto gasped in shock when he saw plain white walls, scarce but rich adorned furniture, and the king sized bed lined with black silk sheets he was sleeping on.

He was home.

Pulling him self out of the tangled sheets, he sat on the side of the bed. Seto took a deep breath as the location of where he was at finally sunk in. Egypt was gone, Seth was gone, and most of all, Pharaoh Atemu was gone. A sharp pain filled his chest as he stared off into space. Clutching his hand to his bare chest he realized it wasn't a pain of injury or sickness, no this was a pain someone only felt when they lost something dear to them.

A knock and a child-like voice at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Big brother?"

Taking in a gulp of air to steady him self he replied, "Come in Mokuba."

Seto watched as his door opened and his brother stepped inside. The sudden sight of the younger Kaiba reminded him of just how long he had been gone. In a flash he was up and pulled the stunned kid into a tight embrace.

"Seto? Are you ok?"

The CEO pulled back a bit and gave Mokuba a good look over. He smiled and nodded not only to answer the question but also to himself when he saw his brother was well. "Mokuba I'm sorry I disappeared like I did without being able to let you know."

Mokuba looked at his brother like he had grown a second head. Confusion clearly etched on his young face. "What are you talking about? You haven't been anywhere."

"I've been gone for weeks! How can you say I haven't been anywhere?"

The raven haired kid crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "I think you've been working to hard Seto. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Listen, you haven't been anywhere but at Kaiba Corp and here for the past few weeks, the same as you always are! Don't you remember?"

Seto frowned, "I remember being in Egypt. I remember Bakura coming into my room and threatening to kill Seth or me to weaken the Pharaoh," he murmured.

Mokuba's slate colored eyes took on a worried look as he raised a hand to his brother's forehead. "You don't feel feverish. Maybe you were just dreaming?"

Seto shook his head. 'No it couldn't be a dream! It was too real!' He could still feel the kiss Seth and him had shared, he remembered the name of the Pharaoh, and the talk they had! Damn even his head hurt from the fight with Bakura. "It can't be a dream," he whispered, "I promised."

His eyes widened when he said that. The potion bottle flashed in his thoughts. Turning quickly from his brother he walked over to the bed and began to pull the sheets off frantically.

"What are you doing Seto?" his brother asked. He had never seen his brother act like this before and it was scaring him to say the least.

"Where the hell is it?!"

"Where is what?"

Pulling the sheet off the bed, he looked around and felt his heart sink when he realized there was no bottle. 'It was a dream.' He thought as he realized his sight was becoming slightly blurry. Seto sunk down to his knees as his chest tightened.

Mokuba watched in growing sadness as he saw the slump in his brother's normally proud stance. Unable to stand back and watch, he walked forward and kneeled down beside his brother. Resting his head on Seto's chest, he wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him. Sighing, he began to close his eyes just as something shiny caught his attention. Pulling one arm away from his brother he leaned down some and spied a glass bottle just under the bed.

"Seto?" he said as he wrapped his fingers around the object, "Is this what you were looking for?"

Seto's heart started beating faster as he spied what his brother was holding out in front of him. Laughing, he picked up his brother as he stood. Excitement and joy overflowed within him as he spun his brother around. "Thank you, thank you!"

Mokuba just smiled at Seto as he was placed back down on the floor. He was overjoyed that he had been able to find the little bottle and pull his brother out of the depressed state he was in. But what was so special about it?

"What's up with the bottle? Why does it make you so happy?"

Seto took the object and held it up to the sunlight letting the rays bounce and refract, causing a rainbow to show on the white wall behind it. "This is a gift for Atemu."

"Atemu who?"

Seto just smiled at his brother as he ruffled his hair. "Go get dressed and I'll explain on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"To keep a promise."

45666

Dragon: Well that's it everybody. Don't worry we have a sequel planned! So be looking for it!

Desidera: Yep. And you have no idea, it's gonna be cool! -bounces happily-

Dragon n Desidera: Well, a last thanks to all our reviewers who stayed with us and enjoyed this. Thanks for all the encouragement and compliments!!! You're great!! And we love writing more for you!!

Desidera: And a thanks to my wonderful co-authoress Dragon!!! –hugs- You're a unique person, a gifted writer and a very good friend. Forgive me for thousand times of not adding the attachment. –sweatdrop**-**

Dragon: -hugs- All's forgiven! And thank you Desidera for willing to write with me, letting me bounce countless, evil plot bunnies off of you and putting up with my endless emails. You too are an excellent writer and a great friend. I'm so looking forward to writing the rest of this trilogy with you!

Until next time everybody!


End file.
